Scarlet Stained Snow
by zephryr
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) It was only suppose to be a harmless trip. I was invited to Hoshikuzu Academy, but was given another invitation right after to this cabin to get to know my future classmates better. Now, after arriving at this cabin, I am forced to watch this pure white snow be stained with tainted red blood. Does it matter to survive if we cannot retain our innocence?
1. Prologue (Pre-Story)

Winter was absolutely my favorite season.

Someone who wasn't me would normally say that their favorite things about winter would be something along the lines of: snowboarding, skiing, ice skating, snowball fights, building snowmen and even Christmas!

However, I was me.

Sure, I enjoyed those things too, but I wouldn't exactly say they were my favorite things about winter. Admittedly, I haven't done any winter sports in my life, but that was out of cowardice rather than not being given the opportunities. It just scared me. Snowboarding and skiing scared me due to how anyone could crash into anything at any moment, but ice skating was by far the scariest thing. I just couldn't understand how anyone would want a potential murder weapon on their feet.

Murder weapon... That'd be an odd thought for anyone to have.

Except for me.

It's about time I introduce myself. My name is **Chisuke Yukizome** , and I will soon be given the title of **Ultimate Mystery Novelist**.

* * *

 **Chisuke Yukizome**

 **Ultimate Mystery Novelist**

* * *

I suppose some context to how I became who I am today would help you better understand who I am. I am the middle child of 3 children, the forgotten one, you could say. My older brother was a successful surgeon, making lots of money, therefore making my parents very happy. We got along just fine, but my brother often claimed that he wouldn't be able to stand me for long periods of time due to my... Nosiness. I have a nasty habit of prodding someone continuously for information, which I have been trying to work on, but so far I've had little success.

As for my younger sister, we hardly talked, but that was because I was 'weird' compared to my brother who she would always gush about was 'cool' it sometimes hurt; but I figured that the best way to deal with the pain is to simply bash it into submission until it numbed.

It worked.

It did.

My parents... If I were to tell the truth, I'd say... That they're good parents. Just because they weren't necessarily good parents to me doesn't mean they weren't good parents to my other siblings. In fact, I had no reason to even think about them, considering I don't even live with the past 4 people I just mentioned. That begs the question, who did I live with?

I lived with Aunt Mae.

Aunt Mae was the only one who showed me their love and made no attempts to hide it. She loved me like her own son. Sometimes, her love for me hurt, but that was because I'd always think about the scenario of 'what if' she didn't have a miscarriage? Would she still love me like she does now? Or is she compensating for the death of her unborn son? Did it even matter?

Oh well, let's just forget that line of thought. Instead, I suppose I should go onto the topic of how I am soon to be the Ultimate Mystery Novelist.

Aunt Mae was, bluntly speaking, a crime nerd. She loved a good mystery and usually pegged the murderer within the first time they appear on screen. Not every mystery was about murder, but it was undeniable that it was exhilarating, more so than a missing piece of jewelry one might say.

After doing some extensive research, it took me about eight months to finish my masterpiece **Starry Nights** , before handing it off to Aunt Mae. She laughed when she heard what I'd done, thinking I spent a week on the book at best. However, that laugh turned into shocked silence as she continued to read, her finger flipping through the pages at an unusually slow rate than her other books. I took this as a sign that she wanted to study everything.

She eventually pegged who the killer was, but she was very impressed that I'd been able to fool her for at least half the story and keep her on her toes. She mentioned how locked room mysteries were usually a turn off for her because it could never be executed properly, but she enjoyed my representation of it, which I was pleased about.

To my embarrassment, Aunt Mae sent off **Starry Nights** to a publisher, which did hurt slightly. I had made the story for Aunt Mae to specifically enjoy, so to go behind my back and send it to a publisher without my permission hurt, even if she had good intentions.

Regardless, the publisher was highly impressed and soon after I was requested by thousands of fans who had bought **Starry Nights** to make more books! I was flustered that others seemed to really enjoy it, especially since I didn't appear to have other talents in specific areas. As requested, I made another book called **Cabin Fever**. I ended up completing that book in a little less than four months, though it probably wasn't as good as my first. Nevertheless, the public continued to rave about wanting more, so for the past couple of years I've been making so many books. Some better than others, but I treasured all of them.

Now, this might seem confusing since I earlier said that my parents often forgot about me because I wasn't doing anything spectacular. That statement is half right. It's true that they often forgot about me, but it's because I bring nothing to the table. I keep a little bit of money to myself for essentials, but then I donate the rest of the money to charity. I usually send it to charity that's in a crisis, that way I can often rotate between which charities I donate to.

I'm usually guilt-tripped into giving my parents some of the money for my poor younger sister, but if anything, she's spoilt. Giving her a period of time without gifts would do her wonders. Of course I never concede, which is why I'm with Aunt Mae currently, their grudge against me is a little stronger than it should be; but it's been decided that we should avoid social workers at all cost. Not that I minded much, anyways.

Due to my popularity within the media, it wasn't entirely shocking when I was given an invitation 'Hoshikuzu Academy' a place for young stars to shine brighter than ever to guarantee a successful future. What _was_ surprising was the fact that they had offered to let me go on Vacation to a snowy place with a cabin and socialize with my other classmates. I thought this was fairly clever, considering that it's a neat way to get to know everyone else instead of just a school environment, a place that not everyone enjoys.

I showed Aunt Mae the invitation and she was ecstatic. I expressed my concerns of leaving her alone, but she brushed it off, saying something along the lines of 'I need to get a life.' Ignoring the offensive remark, I decided that I'd need to pick out what to wear, since I'd already packed the essentials I'll need for this trip.

Looking into a full length mirror, I was able to take in my appearance.

I was taller than the average high school male student, standing at around 5'11. Of course, this only emphasized how scrawny I was too, though I'd like to think I could stand my ground in a fight. My skin was fairly pale; it was almost as pale as snow, though that wasn't possible. I had short, neatly combed, steel blue hair; making sure my fringe swayed to the left side of my face. I sighed as I looked at my narrowed onyx colored eyes; Aunt Mae said it was cool and focused, but I could only think about how intimidating it made me look. To finish I had neatly trimmed eyebrows, pearly white teeth, and annoyingly rosy cheeks that could only get rosier as I went into the snow.

As for my clothing, I wore a white trench coat that went all the way down to my knees, steel grey smart trousers and black school shoes. As for my accessories, I was wearing an icy blue colored scarf and mittens that my aunt had graciously taken the time to knit (even when I told her not to) and even stylized my winter hat, which was icy blue with white 1 white pom pom on the top, and the other two dangling from the strings that went down both my faces.

"Chisuke! Do enjoy your time at the cabin, okay dear?" Aunt Mae said as she fussed around with my clothing, positioning it so that it looked smarter.

I rolled my eyes as I gave her hug. "Of course I will, I wouldn't be going otherwise, especially since you've spent nearly a week deciding on what I'll wear to this place." she gave me a little slap on the shoulder as I tried to lamely defend myself. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, I asked. "You won't be too lonely by yourself, right? "

"Nope!" she cheered as she suddenly brought out my very first published story. "I'll have this and your other twenty something stories to entertain me~" she chirped happily.

I groaned as I heard the limo coming. "Are you sure limos are versatile enough to get me to the cabin?" I asked Aunt Mae as she was double checking my suitcase, while I was mentally listing the many ways I could die.

"If they aren't they'll have me to answer to. " She responded threateningly without even looking at me. She seemed to trust them, so I guess I shouldn't have too much to worry about. "Hoshikuzu Academy is a lovely place to learn from, It's a school I've always had the desire to go to, but couldn't due to being boring old me!" she laughed, though it seemed strained.

"You were too good for that school." I muttered comfortingly as the limo started pulling up.

"Remember Chisuke, have fun, and get an actual social life!" Aunt Mae reminded me as she pushed me out of the door, nearly pushing me into the snow. I mentally cursed at her as I replied.

"Way to give me a confidence boost." I muttered sarcastically as I carefully made my way towards the limo, thinking about the many ways I could quickly kill myself, just in case I made a fool of myself when meeting my classmates. Aunt Mae just cheekily smiled in response.

The driver rolled down his window as I approached. "Name and Talent?" an odd procedure, but I had nothing against it.

"Chisuke Yukizome, Ultimate Mystery Novelist." I responded. The limo door seemingly opened by itself, so I took that as my cue to get in. I waved goodbye to Aunt Mae, as if I was a schoolboy getting on the bus, waving goodbye to their mother.

With that, I decided to get a couple of hours rest.

 **Don't screw this up Chisuke.**

* * *

 **Like a fool, I've gone ahead and made another story. The only difference this time is that this is an actual DR story and not a Hunter type of game like DR3. I admit, I was hesitant on making this story, but after debating about it with a few others, I realized that this story could be a refresher if I get burned out on Release Condition. So... Yeah.**

 **Rules:**

 **1)** **Perfect OC's are a no go, don't be that guy. Also, they will not be accepted if your character seems too overpowered.**

 **2)** **This is not a first come first serve. I will be keeping submissions open until I am satisfied with all the characters I get, although if you want a specific date, I'd say late November.**

 **3)** **Do follow the form that I will be posting on my profile since it helps me stay organized.**

 **4)** **Have fun! If you have any concerns, just give me a PM and I'll answer as best as I can!**

* * *

Name: (Let's try to generally keep it Japanese; I'm not a big fan of having more than 2 foreign OC's)

Nickname:

Gender: (Let's stick to male and female)

Age: (16-18)

Ultimate Talent: (I'll allow anything within and outside of canon games, just make sure it makes sense)

Height:

Weight:

Sexuality: (I'm pretty open to anything)

Nationality: (Again, I'd prefer Japanese, but it's your choice if you feel confident enough)

History: (Just for an example of how detailed I want, you can go 4-8 paragraphs if it helps)

Family: (Just family members, mother, father, brother, sister, aunt, uncle? Your choice)

Physical Appearance: (Eye color, body stature, hair style and color, ect)

Personality: (I'm a bit more forgiving for personality and will say 2-6 paragraphs should be fine)

Overall Clothing: (This is what they'll wear for majority of the story, keep in mind we are going to be in a snowy place, being shirtless is not the smartest idea unless they are really stupid)

Winter Clothing: (Usually, I try not to add to much clothing, but this is necessary since there is going to be a cabin and an outside area for them to explore)

Likes: (around 5)

Dislikes: (around 5)

Health Mental/Physical Disorders?: (Do they have a missing leg? Are they sick in the head? That kind of stuff)

Motives: (what'd would motivate them to kill?)

Victim Justification?:

Blackened Justification?:

Survivor Justification?

Mastermind Justification?:

Role in Investigations?: (Innocent and Guilty)

Role in Trials?: (Innocent and Guilty)

Execution Idea?: (not necessary)

Speech: (How do they speak?)

Fears?: (Do they fear anything in particular?)

Secrets?: (What angst-y secrets do they have?)

Hobbies: (3-5)

People they like:

People they dislike:

Love Interest?: (What kind of person would they fall for?)

Character Arc: (Is there a Character Arc you want your character going through specifically?)

Other: (Anything I forgot?)

* * *

 **Males x9**

 **Females x1** **2**

 **Submissions x** **21**

 **Talents:**

Comedian

Fashion Designer

Puzzler

Children Show Host

Ninja

Rokugo Storyteller

Insurance Broker

Relationship Coach

Motivational Speaker

Baker

Hacker

Cobbler

Timer

Roller Coaster Engineer

Chocolatier

Ax Thrower

Hostess

Missionary

Organizer

Roboticist

Mangaka


	2. Fuyu Yumesaki

**Welcome back to another chapter! This is just a filler so that I have an excuse to put it back on the top of the page and let others know that submissions are still open!**

 **PainX65: I'** **d like to know what theories you have! Thanks for the review, much appreciate** **d!**

 **TheRoseSha** **dow** **21: I'm happy that you like Chisuke an** **d Aunt Mae! Thanks for the review!**

 **Prince PokePersona: I know I'm ma** **d, but thanks for the two submissions regar** **dless! Thanks for the review!**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too: Your hype makes me hype** **d, thanks for the review, I** **do hope you sen** **d me one!**

 **FruitlessKitty74: I'm gla** **d you enjoye** **d the prologue, thanks for the submission an** **d review!**

 **Can** **die** **dStars: I'm happy that you seem to be enjoying the story! No worries, you still have until the en** **d of this month to submit a character! Feel free to PM me if you want an extension though, I certainly woul** **dn't min** **d!**

* * *

Chisuke rested his head against the car window as he watched the snowflakes fall from the sky. They were beautiful, at least, he thought so. He had already been on the road for a little over two hours and he was starting to get a little antsy. Finally, he decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry, can we stop the car for a moment? I really should've urinated beforehand, but I didn't need it at the time, but now I'm ready to burst and I'd rather not pee in this death machine."

The driver did not look amused, who glared at Chisuke through the rear mirror, the boy in question shrinking a little in his seat sheepishly. He complied with the Mystery Novelist's demand however and stopped on the side of the road. Chisuke then took the chance to stretch his long legs as he observed their location. He frowned as he realized that they weren't around any buildings, just a single road with a few tall trees on both sides of the road.

Chisuke sighed to himself. " _I guess I'm going lumberjack style._ " grudgingly, he made his way out of view, leaving the driver to focus on his Sudoku puzzle. After a couple of minutes, Chisuke came running back, quickly opening and shutting the door as he shivered to himself.

" _Who knew going for an innocent whiz would make someone so cold?_ " Chisuke shuddered to himself as he quickly addressed the driver again. "Have any hand sanitizer? My hand smells really disgusting right now."

"I have some, if you'd wish to use it."

"Thanks, you are a- wait. Who're are you!?" Chisuke exclaimed as he backed himself into the limo door, wide eyed, pointing a shaking finger at the wispy looking girl before him.

The wispy girl rubbed some hand sanitizer on her hands as she forcefully held both of Chisuke's hands and rubbed them gently, freaking the poor boy out even more. "I am Fuyu Yumesaki. Hoshikuzu Academy was kind enough to grant someone like me the title of Ultimate Oneirologist, do tell me if you've had some interesting dreams!"

* * *

 **Fuyu Yumesaki**

 **Ultimate Oneirologist**

* * *

Fuyu was a small and dainty looking girl who looked like she could be 14 or 15 at most. She had smooth, dark colored skin that seemed to glow among the snow, her cheeks cutely structured. She had thick, long, mauve colored hair that reached all the way to her lower back as she let it flow naturally. Her eyes were the most powerful thing about her appearance though, they were dark scarlet.

Her choice of clothing seemed strange for a cold setting. All she wore was a baggy beige jumper with a detailed picture of a dream-catcher, a pastel purple polo shirt based on the collar popping out of her jumper. For the lower part of her body, she wore a tortilla colored skirt with purple tights and simple brown shoes. As for accessories, she wore a headband so that no hair could get into her face, feather earrings and a small dream-catcher necklace.

Chisuke just eyed her strangely. " _She's a witch, It's the only explanation._ "

"I already know who you are, Chisuke Yukizome, you're quite popular where I live." Fuyu commented as she slid a brown sack off her shoulder, something that went unnoticed originally, and took out a packet of tissues. "This is to dry your hands."

Chisuke took more tissues than was necessary, wiped his hands clean and stuffed the remaining tissues in his pocket. Huh, strawberry flavored, he wasn't too surprised. "Thanks- say, where did you come from exactly?" he inquired abruptly. He was curious as to how this girl suddenly seemed to appear in the middle of nowhere.

Fuyu smiled lightly as she brought a finger to lips. "Secret."

Chisuke groaned internally at the answer. That was great, she was the vague type. Looks like he would have to tactfully change his questions. "Aren't you cold? It doesn't look very warm for such a cold setting."

Fuyu shook her head as she clutched her arm. "Not really, I just wear what's necessary and it gets me through the day just fine." Fuyu took a breath as she put her full attention on Chisuke. "How about you? I know you're a mystery author of some sorts…"

"They called me the Ultimate Mystery Novelist." Chisuke clarified.

The Oneirologist hummed at that. "How eloquently put for such a murderous talent, I never quite understood why the mystery genre was so popular, fantasy is where It's all at with the dwarves, elves, wizards; It's much more inventive." Fuyu explained, earning an annoyed look from Chisuke.

" _Did this girl just indirectly insult me…? The nerve!_ " Chisuke seethed in place as the wispy girl continued to talk some nonsense. "What? Are you some dungeons and dragons nerd?" he asked bitterly, surprising the girl next to him.

"Why yes, I'm a level 73 wizard, though I like to call myself a mage; how'd you guess?" Fuyu asked, placing a hand to her mouth in surprise.

This earned an eye roll from Chisuke. " _More like level 69 witch._ " That is what he would've liked to have said, but he kept it simple. "Lucky guess."

Chisuke then had an idea for a question. "Say, how did you get your talent? What's the criteria for it?"

Fuyu tilted her head as she thought about it. "The reason I was specifically given this talent is because I study dreams, but it isn't my only goal." she took a small breath. "I also study what causes that dream and how the cognitive stimuli affects what kind of dream you have…" Fuyu paused as she collected her thoughts. "As an easy example, say you had an infatuation with someone and that they were all you could think about, it would be natural for your thoughts to follow you into your dreams… Well, it depends on the strength of your cognitive, but that's the only example I can give without going on a tangent, was that useful?" Fuyu finished, looking up at Chisuke who was just staring at her.

"Yeah... " Chisuke muttered before his eyes widened. "Look! We're here!" he exclaimed, smiling widely as he looked out the window like a little kid would.

Fuyu was not as excited. "Why're we entering a dome? It seems unnaturally placed." she pointed out with a worried frown.

"It's just there to keep you all in the perimeter so that you don't wander off." The driver spoke for the first time freely.

Fuyu accepted the answer with a shaky nod and breath, clutching her stomach to calm her nerves. Chisuke again turned his attention to Fuyu. "Why're you so worried? The dome could also be used to keep out unwelcome visitors, yeah?" he tried to calm her down, but she continued to fidget in place as she stared out the window.

The limo suddenly stopped and Chisuke had another question for Fuyu. "Hey, how did you become recognized for your tal- oh." he abruptly stopped. Fuyu had already gotten out of the car and quickly into the cottage, if the swing of the door had anything to say about it.

Chisuke took the time to observe what the cottage looked as he got out of the car, the limo driving away almost ominously.

It was beautiful.

It could be passed off as a normal house, but it seemed bigger than the average cottage. The walls, roof, and even landing appeared to be made of dark brown wood. Structure wise it appears to have been structured in a quadrilateral manner, but who knew of the complexity of this house? There was also some average sized windows around the cottage, though most notably the two windows at the entrance. Chisuke took a step onto the landing, only to realize that a landing roof was built to keep the landing as clean as possible, with a few beautifully designed fences placed as a rail guard. The only place the fences didn't cover was the entrance.

Chisuke was in awe as he continued to admire this cottage. It was almost like that one cottage in one of his stories.

Almost.

With a determined march, he bounded up to the cottage door and gently pushed the handle down, entering the cottage.

 **It was time to meet his classmates.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is basically an update to let you guys know that submissions are still open! The final** **date is for the en** **d of this month, but feel free to ask me for an extension if you'** **d like.**

 **We also get to meet Fuyu!**

 **Until I next up** **date!**

 **\- zephryr**


	3. Meet the Cast! (Part One)

**Uhh, look forward to this chapter where I intro** **duce everyone.**

 **Prince Pokepersona:** "I'm glad you enjoyed the interaction between the two! It was my intent to heavily contrast Chisuke's more opinionated nature with a more open minded character like Fuyu. Read on and enjoy!"

 **PainX65:** "I'm glad you enjoyed Fuyu! As for Chisuke, well... I'd say he is a rather close minded character, which is why interactions between our protagonist and the rest of the cast will be slightly difficult at the beginning. Also, cool theory! Whether It's true or not is to be found out. Read on and enjoy!"

 **dimentioman97:** "Forgetting to review is perfectly natural, so no worries. Those were exactly my thoughts, I've been wanting to make a story based in a snowy setting so as to emphasize more environmental dangers, which wouldn't be so effective in a closed off section such as an academy, since you'd be stuck indoors. I hadn't actually considered that about Chisuke's character, but those are some excellent observations, so thanks for pointing that out! As for Fuyu, she's actually another OC I made because I got a little greedy! Read on and enjoy!"

 **gamergirl101:** "Let the show begin! I hope you enjoy the story!"

 **SpinningHurricane:** "I better not keep you waiting then! Onto the chapter we go!"

* * *

Chisuke wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting when he walked into the cabin, but he couldn't say that he was too surprised by what he did see. A fireplace only a couple of feet away from the cabin door stood directly in front of it, flames cackled as Chisuke smelt the fresh smoke burn from it.

It was made recently.

Chisuke then noticed a wooden coffee table sitting comfortably in the middle of the room on a rug, a safe distance from the fire. Chisuke was slightly amused when he saw how fluffy and soft two scarlet colored chairs were, along with a burgundy colored sofa. It's the type of furniture you'd expect to find in a silly fairy-tale, such as 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'. Who knew that you would have to teach kids not to sneak into other people's houses? It was just common courtesy, but he was getting off track.

When Chisuke looked to his left, his mouth nearly dropped in excitement. There was a bar, alcohol on multiple shelves: beer, sake, whisky, shochu, chuhai, plum wine; and so much more! He saw the varying sizes of each glass, some beautifully designed while others were simply made for its use.

"Hello! I haven't seen you yet, so you must've just entered, how may I help you?"

Chisuke pouted as he looked away from the drinks and towards the woman that spoke to him. "Yeah, uh, I'm Chisuke Yukizome. The Ultimate Mystery Novelist; are you the bartender?" he abruptly asked.

The woman before him smiled in light amusement as she brought a hand to her lips. "How rude, you don't even plan on asking who I am?" Chisuke jiggled a cup in response, waiting expectantly for a drink, slightly annoyed. The woman licked her lips as she collected her thoughts. "No matter. I'm Misa Saejima, Ultimate Hostess. I've been waiting at the entrance for newcomers so that I can give them a general summary of what's been explained to us thus far."

* * *

 **Misa Saejima**

 **Ultimate Hostess**

* * *

Misa was a tall woman with a curvy, hourglass shaped figure, which made her aesthetically pleasing. She looks fairly muscled, though her feminine qualities ultimately won out. Her skin is fairly light with soft looking skin. Her hair is dirty blonde, though it was clearly dyed and went to her shoulders. Her hair was obviously cared for, which looked neat and tousled side swept bangs. She has an oval face with rather soft features, an upturned nose and hazel eyes. From what Chisuke could tell, she wore makeup, though it was hard to distinguish how much.

Her outfit consisted of a floor length orange-red gown with a cinched in, black band around her waist; hugging most her body so that it looked a lot looser around her legs. To finish off, she wore fitting red heels.

She looked decent, nothing too stunning in Chisuke's eyes, but nice overall.

"You're an Ultimate Hostess? That's… Kinda raunchy and inappropriate for someone who's supposed to be in high school." Chisuke pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Luckily for Chisuke, Misa merely laughed it off, though her face was a little pink. "Well, those are the benefits of being held back! I'm actually 19, which is why I'm legally allowed here in the first place. Imagine me being a 16 year old doing this job, I would've been arrested long ago!"

If Chisuke had to describe Misa, he thought she was a little snooty. She was like one of those spoilt wives you'd find in a typical mansion murder mystery of 'whodunnit!?' he didn't comment on his own thoughts as Misa kindly took his coat as he shrugged it off; revealing his ice blue dress-shirt, sleeveless white V-neck sweater vest and a red bowtie.

Chisuke shrugged his shoulders, his bones cracking slightly as he tried to readjust them more comfortably. "So… can I have a drink?" he asked, pointing to one of the alcoholic drinks on the shelves.

Misa smiled in amusement. "That's kinda raunchy and inappropriate for someone who's supposed to be in high school." she mocked teasingly, an impish smile on her face as she threw Chisuke's words right back at him.

The man in question flinched, groaning. "Please don't be stingy, I'll even be satisfied with one drip!"

Misa raised a brow as she contemplated the proposal. "Maybe when you tell me a little about what a Mystery Novelist is like, I might consider it." she then put on a thoughtful face. "I've heard your name everywhere, but I haven't been interested in knowing who you are until now. Who knew that a novelist would be a classmate of mine someday?"

Chiskue puffed out his cheeks, rolling his eyes. "It isn't that good, sure I get lots of money, but with how obnoxious my fans are; all the money isn't worth putting up with when I get really disturbing fan mail." he shuddered. "To be frank, I don't really give a shit about my talent, my first story was supposed to be a one time thing anyways…"

This caught Misa's attention, but she thought it best not to pry.

"How'd you become a Hostess anyways? Are you like, poor or something?" Chisuke asked insensitively.

He was hoping to catch her off guard, but the best he got out of her were raised eyebrows and a mix of confused and annoyed eyes. "Being a Hostess was supposed to be a one time thing, it just ended up blowing up in my face. As for wealth, I'm sure I'm not as financially well off like you, but it's an efficient amount of money to get me through life." Misa explained quickly, her last remark sounding savagely biting, as if she was challenging him to say something else on the matter.

" _Guess I'm not getting that drink._ " Chisuke whined internally

"What were you saying about the situation?" Chisuke asked, suspiciously nonchalantly. Any animosity between the two evaporated as Misa dawned a cheery smile.

"Right, we don't appear to have a chaperone, so we're assuming everyone has to at least be acquainted with each other before something happens." Misa laughed lightly. "I'd say everyone's getting acquainted, but nearly everyone is trying to avoid each other, say for example… Ginjiro who is hiding underneath heaps of those blankets in hopes that you don't see him."

Chisuke looked where Misa was pointing her finger. He hadn't noticed earlier, but there were indeed heaps of blankets on one of the comfy chairs. He just didn't realize because the blankets and chair were identical in colour.

Chisuke heard a whine come from within the blankets as the person known as 'Ginjiro' snuggled into the blankets a little more, purposefully trying to be hidden. Chisuke decided to approached the shy man cautiously as he grabbed the hem of the blankets and gently lifted them up. Yellow dark eyes peeked out.

"Ginjiro… Right?" Chisuke asked.

Ginjiro just stared at him, before he softly spoke. "Correct… Though specifically, I am Ginjiro Noguichi, the Ultimate Hacker… No nicknames please."

* * *

 **Ginjiro Noguichi**

 **Ultimate Hacker**

* * *

Ginjiro was a tall, skinny and pale young man. He had dark maroon, straight locks that goes down just past his dark yellow eyes with a heart shaped face.

As for his clothing, Ginjiro wore mostly dark clothing that consisted of a grey shirt underneath a pitch black zip-up hoodie, black baggy bottoms and grey pump shoes. He had his hood on, making the man look shadier than he already was.

" _What a hermit crab._ " Chisuke couldn't help thinking as he continued to stare at the man before him. " _When was the last time he washe_ d?"

"Is there a variation of 'standoffish' that's more extreme? Because that's how I'd describe you right now." Chisuke told him with a wagging finger.

Ginjiro's facial expression gave nothing away, though it surprised Chisuke when the Hacker took hold of his finger. "You are the novelist, not me." was what he muttered before letting go of his finger and flinging the blankets over him again.

Chisuke huffed a little under his breath as he made a move to remove the blankets before he heard an ear piercing scream.

"SANDY NO!"

The Mystery Novelist found himself being tripped up as he fell to the ground, barely catching himself on time as he landed on his hands.

Chisuke flinched as the sound of barking abruptly invaded his ear drums. Opening one eye, he came face to face… With a robotic dog that appeared to have been getting a scolding from a girl who admittedly looked fairly nutty.

"What have I told you about tripping everyone here? Is your programming messed up again, but if so, how?" she murmured to herself, not even bothering to check if Chisuke was alright; much to his annoyance.

Misa, who had carefully been observing everyone, decided to speak up. "Have you spoken to anyone else Lily?"

Chisuke widened his eyes in mild surprise. _"She's a foreigner? That's near perfect Japanese she's speaking!"_

Lily groaned. "I did speak to this one nerdy guy who was real cool with gadgets, but he's socially incompetent and obviously that isn't very entertaining; so- GAH!"

Chisuke moved out of the way, not even bothering to catch Lily as she landed painfully on her side, banging her head on the coffee table side.

Misa amused smile turned worried as she quickly rushed around the bar and kneeled next to Lily. "How many fingers am I holding?" The Hostess held up three fingers.

Lily scoffed as she carelessly stood up. "You're obviously holding up six fingers."

As Misa continued to fuss over Lily, Chisuke decided that it was the prime opportunity to sneak into the bar and try to grab a bottle of sake. Unfortunately, that monstrous... Thing decided to start barking wildly, alerting both women to his act of criminality.

Misa wagged a finger in his face, like he had done to Ginjiro only moments ago, it was not fun to be on the receiving end of it. "Well, well, well, I don't remember saying you could drink anything; did I?" she asked rhetorically.

Chisuke was impressed. If this was any other person mocking him, he would've just walked off in anger, but there was something about Misa that helped him stay positive. He didn't know whether it was her playful responsibility, or her parental presence, but he just liked her.

Nevertheless, Chisuke sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes in the process as he finally lifted the blankets off of Ginjiro again, who stared at him wide-eyed, unresponsive. "Have you been controlling that blasted thing?" he asked, pointing to the robotic dog.

"BLASTED DOG!? HOW DARE YOU!" Lily screeched, her glare accusatory as she jabbed her finger at Chisuke's chest, making the Mystery Novelist wince as he adjusted his bow-tie, which had become slightly unloose. Thankfully, Lily's attention was off of him as she turned her glare towards Ginjiro, who whimpered in slight fear as he tried to hide under the blankets. "OH NO YOU DON'T WIMP!" She forcefully threw the blankets off of him, making the man nearly scream in fright. "IF YOU EVER TAKE CONTROL OF SANDY AGAIN YOU WILL PAY!"

Ginjiro looked ready to faint as he nodded his head rapidly, appeasing Lily as she donned an arrogant smirk.

"Good, I suppose I should introduce myself then." Lily then gave a grandiose smile, as if she was introducing her presence to the entire. "I AM THE GORGEOUS, STUNNING, HIGHLY INTELLECTUAL GIRL GENIUS; LILY LOSICK! THE ULTIMATE ROBOTICIST" Lily Losick winked charmingly. "But please, don't let the applause go on for too long, it gets boring after a while."

* * *

 **Lily Losick**

 **Ultimate Roboticist**

* * *

Lily was of average height with a pear-shaped body. She looked fairly scrawny, her pale skin only emphasizing how unhealthy she looked, though she didn't look like she was on the verge of death. She has long, bubblegum pink hair that she keeps in a natural ponytail, with the left side of her hair being swept to the left. Her face had an impression of toughness, with freckles and a slight case of acne. Like Fuyu she had scarlet colored eyes that looked innocently wide, but slanted enough to look like a cat's.

As for her clothing, Lily wore a black laced dress that hangs down to her knees. On her back, she wears a long dark red cape that stretched down to approximately her knees, the collar of her cape being very polo shirt-esque way, golden tassels hanging from the top of it that is being held by a red ribbon. Finally, she wears a pair of checkered patterned, fancy slip on shoes, with a flower adorning the top.

Before Chisuke could even process her introduction, Lily strutted towards Ginjiro and gave him an impish grin. "So, Ginny, how're you controlling my precious Sandy?" she asked dangerously.

"I'd like to know too." Misa felt like inputting, feeling a little left out.

Ginjiro frowned at the nickname he had been given. "No nicknames."

Lily gave him a stink eye. "I'll call you whatever I want, don't test me."

"No nicknames."

Lily screamed in anger, making Ginjiro flinch, though his apathetic expression remained. "God! Is that all you can say?! Your vocabulary is worse than a five year old!" she then inhaled a deep breath. "You're giving me a headache, so I'm going, BUT DON'T THINK I'VE GIVEN UP! I will find out…" she finished ominously before picking up her demon of a dog. "C'mon Sandy, let's find some more people to terrorize…" the thing that shouldn't pass as a dog barks happily as it nuzzles up to Lily's neck, making her giggle in joy as she walked off.

Ginjiro, who had been tense the entire time Lily was here, finally relaxed as he got up, picked up the blankets, and hid himself under them once again.

Quickly, Chisuke realized that it had gone back to just being him and Misa again. "That sure was entertaining." Misa commented, chuckling lightly, as if the entire encounter hadn't bothered her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Can I have a drink now?"

"Nope!" Misa cheerfully responded.

" _It was worth a try._ " Chisuke thought to himself dryly.

"I am sorta curious though." Misa brought a finger to her chin. "I wonder where she's from? She's obviously not Japanese, yet speaks our language quite well."

Chisuke rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'm curious myself, but she's such a high maintenance bitch; I don't plan on hanging out with her ever again."

Misa raised her brows, but ultimately shrugged her shoulders as she moved behind the bar, her heels making clicking sounds as she walked along the wood. "You do you, but I'm going to stay here for now." she then smiled in his direction, though it looked a little forced. "It was nice meeting you."

Chisuke didn't look convinced that it was a nice meeting, but he left regardless. He made _extra_ sure to go in the _opposite_ direction Lily had gone.

* * *

Chisuke had walked into a kitchen of sorts, where he saw two people who were both averagely tall, boy and girl to be specific.

The girl looked like she was happily mixing something in a bowl, whereas the boy looked concentrated as he put in a careful amount of what Chisuke believed to be sugar into the bowl.

Chisuke decided to ignore his surroundings for now and approached the two. "Sorry to disrupt your concentration, but, uhh, I need to introduce myself to you guys; I'm Chisuke Yukizome, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist."

The boy gave him a small smile of acknowledgement before returning to whatever he was doing.

The girl on the other hand, completely stopped what she was doing as Chisuke noticed the red go to her cheeks. Suddenly, she squealed loudly, much to Chisuke's annoyance and the other boy's surprise. Realizing what she'd just done, she covered her face with her hands as she ran out of the kitchen with heavy stomps; presumably to calm down.

Chisuke gave the boy a look as he looked slightly confused. "I'm not sure why she reacted like that." the boy admitted, though he looked a little worried now. "Could you start mixing the chocolate she was doing? I don't want the effort I've put in to go to waste."

"Sure thing." Chisuke replied, rolling his sleeves up so that he didn't get any chocolates on him.

"Wash your hands first, that's the most fundamental thing to do when you're in a kitchen." the boy ordered a little bit more sharply than necessary. "Put on an apron too, those clothes look expensive."

Chisuke muttered profanities under his breath as he did as he was ordered. First, he can't get a drink because some stingy harlot won't let him, then he's attacked by some monstrous robot, and now he's being bossed around out of the kindness of his heart!?

Chisuke took a deep breath as he did as he was told. " _It's not a big deal, make sure not to screw things up, I agreed to do this for aunt Mae, so get it together Chisuke!_ "

"Make sure you stir the bowl clockwise for consistency in flavor, you wouldn't want to mess up, right?"

Chisuke clenched the wooden spoon he was using to stir the chocolate mix. He wasn't about to let his temper get the better of him, was there no one in this damn cabin he was going to like? "I don't believe I got your name nor talent, are you like a chef or something?"

The young man laughed in disbelief. "That's why I felt so rude! I hadn't even introduced myself, of course, how silly of me." he cleared his throat. "My name is Unmei Kamato, and while I'm flattered you thought I was a chef, I'm actually the Ultimate Flavorist."

* * *

 **Unmei Kamato**

 **Ultimate Flavorist**

* * *

Unmei appeared to be averagely healthy with his fair complexion and average build, which wasn't too muscular, nor fat, nor skinny; just average. He has a heart shaped face that unnaturally seems symmetrical. His lips are a healthy pink color, and his nose button-like. The only thing that stopped Unmei from looking entirely healthy were the heavy bags underneath his upturned dark purple eyes. His light pink hair hadn't looked like it's been brushed with strands of it sticking out everywhere. His bangs fall below his eyebrows and angled messily from left to right. He has hair clips on the left and right side of his bangs, however it doesn't look like it made much difference.

As for his clothing, Unmei wore a golden beige trench coat that is unbuttoned and over a black knitted sweater. As for the lower half, he wears black groom pants finishing it off with black leather boots.

Chisuke eyed Unmei strangely. "A Flavorist… I wasn't expecting that." Chisuke replied awkwardly. He wasn't being dishonest either, he genuinely thought it was a… What's the word? Unfulfilling? That's it, Chisuke thought that being a Flavorist was unfulfilling.

"I have to say, I've read some of your books, you're really good." Unmei praised offhandedly, making it look a little insincere, not that Chisuke cared. It wasn't an outright insult to his stories, so he shrugged it off.

"Who was that girl earlier?" Chisuke asked, not bothering to acknowledge the praise. His first impression of her wasn't bad, he was just hoping that she wasn't going to be as obnoxious as she was.

Unmei pursed his lips, but quickly turned it into a smile as he answered. "I think her name was Mika, she's actually the reason we were baking in the first place, she's the Ultimate Chocolatier and graciously asked me if I could help her considering my talent." he laughed. "She quickly realized that my talent would help her make her chocolates taste better than they already were and we were going to give them to everyone out of kindness."

To Chisuke, Unmei was mostly okay, though from the way he spoke the guy loved himself a little bit too much; but it isn't the most grating thing in the world, so he certainly wouldn't mind talking to the guy again.

Unmei sighed. "I was hoping Mika would come back before you finished mixing, but alas, it looks like we won't be able to utilize her talent at this moment. No matter, I appreciate you stepping in to help me." he bowed sightly, showing his gratitude, rarely making Chisuke feel good about himself.

"Not a problem, if you need anything else, just come find me."

Unmei nodded as Chisuke made a move to leave. The kitchen was a lot smaller than he expected it to be, yet there was a strange cozy atmosphere to it as he felt the heat radiate off of the oven. One thing that struck Chisuke as odd was the fact that there was a variety of kitchen and hunting knives: butcher's knife, Bowie knife, cleaver, stiletto, ect. It made Chisuke antsy, though he forcefully shrugged it off.

* * *

Chisuke opened up a random door, entering what appears to be a study. Right across the room was a desk with neatly stacked papers, a cup of pens, and a small lamp. Though what really caught Chisuke's attention was the woman across from him organizing some papers while sitting on a grand looking chair.

She looked up from what she was doing, her eyes widening, before sighing in what could only be described as disappointed.

" _Don't I feel loved?_ " Chisuke thought to himself sarcastically.

She quickly smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, you must be one of my classmates, my name is Akari Fujikura and I am the Ultimate Organizer; I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

* * *

 **Akari Fujikura**

 **Ultimate Organizer**

* * *

Akari is a slim girl that held herself confidently, much to Chisuke's amusement. Her facial features made her look older than she probably was, though this was contrasted with her wavy sea-green hair that approximately went down to her elbows. Her hair was parted down the middle and tied into two twists that are secured with white heart shaped bobbles at the ends. Her pale blue-grey, oval shaped eyes were slightly slanted, making it difficult to see where her irises were.

As for her clothing, Akari wore a roll-neck jumper dress that was dark purple with wide horizontal navy and indigo stripes with a dark brown short sleeveless cardigan over it. She wore black leggings and zip-up ankle boots that were black and fur-lined with a brown sole and slight heel to them. She also wore a medium length necklace with purple and blue beads on it.

She may not have been excited to see him, but at the very least she was being polite, so it wouldn't hurt to be polite back. "Likewise, my name is Chisuke Yukizome, and I'm the Ultimate Mystery Novelist."

Akari looked at Chisuke in wonder. "Mystery Novelist? As in general mysteries? Or are you specifically chained down to murder mysteries?" she asked curiously, stopping whatever she was doing to hear his answer.

Chisuke sighed a little uncomfortably at this line of reasoning. "I'm not necessarily chained down to murder mysteries, I've done missing people cases, history cases that were abandoned, even some stolen items and kidnappings; murder mysteries just so happen to be my strongest criteria." hoping to change the topic, he directed the question right back at her. "How do you become an Organizer? I doubt It's a well recognized talent that can be identified so easily."

Akari smiled lightly at the snip, making Chisuke slightly confused. "You're right, it isn't that recognizable of a talent. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for this snotty rich kid who paid me to essentially organize her room because she was too lazy to do it herself." she then giggled. "She must've recommended me to other organizations, because I was getting phone calls almost all the time from then on."

"Interesting story." Chisuke mused, bringing both arms behind his head in thought. "How ultimately convenient."

The Ultimate Organizer snorted, nodding her head in agreement. "Isn't it? Fate must've decided to bring me here for some reason." Akari's face grew the slightest bit anxious as she suddenly started crossing her arms defensively. "This was a nice chat, but I'm suddenly not feeling well, I'll talk to you later Chisuke."

Before Chisuke could even protest, Akari barged past without so much a second glance. It was incredibly off-putting in Chisuke's perspective. " _I wonder what's up with her?_ " for now, he decided to dismiss that line of thought as he investigated the study room a little bit more.

It was mostly full of shelves that should've been filled with books, but for some reason, there was a disturbing lack of books. He also noticed an incredibly small window on the far left side of the room, though it was mostly closed. Other than that though, nothing seemed too out of place. With that deduction in mind, Chisuke made his way out of the Library, hoping he didn't awkwardly run into Akari.

* * *

As Chisuke left the Study Room, he heard some other people talking in the next room. Curious, he made his way over, revealing an incredibly bare room. There was nothing but a singular sofa and what appeared to be a monitor of sorts directly across from it. Besides from the few pictures and a singular window, nothing else was in the room.

He then noticed that two other people were in the room as well. A boy and girl. The boy was very muscular and at first glance looked terrifying, but with further observation looked friendly and professional; as strange as that sounded. He was tending to the girl's knee, which looked a little scraped. However, Chisuke knew who this girl was.

"Mika?" he called out.

A choked sound came from Mika as she hurriedly rolled up her tights. Ignoring the muscular man next to her, her face turning red once again, she addressed Chisuke as calmly as she could. "Y-you know my n-name?" she stuttered out, fighting to keep a smile off her face.

Bursting her bubble, Chisuke shook his head. "No, I only know your forename because Unmei told me."

Mika widened her eyes as she brought her hands to her mouth and squeaked. "Unmei! Oh no! I completely forgot!" pushing the man besides her, she stomped her way out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Chisuke shared an awkward look with the other person in the room before Mika abruptly stomped her way back into the room, startling The Mystery Novelist. She then bowed, her face looking flustered and seemingly out of breath. "My name is Mikasa Michizoe, but please, just call me Mika; I'm the Ultimate Chocolatier."

* * *

 **Mikasa "Mika"** **Michizoe**

 **Ultimate Chocolatier**

* * *

Mika was of average height who had a curvy hourglass figure, her hips emphasizing this the most, though chest certainly wasn't lacking… She has rather thick limbs with a slightly rounded face. Her complexion was a healthy peach color, with rosy cheeks, shiny berry pink lips, subtle light pink eye-shadow and a little mascara that brought out her eyelashes. Her eyes are deep set and a little hooded, her irises a light brown color made more noticeable with her makeup. A pair of subtly arched eyebrows sit above her eyes, a similar shade to her hair, which is chocolate brown which looked naturally wavy, styled in a slightly messy low side bun with two pieces hanging down either side of her face. She has a slightly slanted fringe, which stops to the level of her mid-left eyebrow.

As for her outfit, Mika wears a three-quarter sleeved dress, her sleeves slightly puffy as they gather at her elbows, colored in a light raspberry shade. This includes a small white laced collar with buttons to secure it over her chest, secured by white straps reaching over her shoulders and extending down to a few inches above her dress skirt, which is a peach colored apron that is slightly curved and frilly at the bottom as it hangs over her flared dress skirt, decorated in a white floral pattern with a large front pocket and a pink ribbon sash which acts like a belt. Under her flared skirt she wears a pair of light grey, but thick tights and light pink, slightly heeled shoes with straps. As for accessories, she wore a silver chain necklace shaped into a heart, a lilac colored butterfly hair clip, some brooches attached to her apron which included: an Easter egg, a heart, and a bar of chocolate; finally, she wears a pair of earrings shaped like butterflies with their wings spread out.

Chisuke didn't even get the chance to introduce himself as Mika stomped hurriedly out of the room once again.

"That was… Wow." Chisuke thought aloud.

"Very bubbly, isn't she?"

Chisuke turned his attention towards the other man in the room. The onyx eyed teen chuckled nervously at the hulking man. "Sorry if it felt like I was ignoring you, being a third wheel is never that much fun."

Much to Chisuke's relief, the man before him just laughed light heartedly. "I actually don't mind being a third wheel, seeing smiles on everyone's faces gives me a warm adrenaline rush, ya know? And Mika was all smiles, especially when _you_ were here." he gave Chisuke a suggestive wink.

Chisuke was not amused. "Well, sorry, I'm not a very smiley person; if I was my mouth would hurt." he cringed slightly, feeling that he was being unnecessarily rude towards this positively warm man, but he couldn't help it.

Annoyingly enough, the man just smiled. "That's quite alright, I can smile for the both of us." he then perked up. "Besides! If you're not feeling smiley now, surely you'll smile later on! Nobody can stay miserable forever!"

Chisuke looked incredibly doubtful about that, viewing the man's optimistic perspective too idealistic, though the Mystery Novelist didn't really feel like arguing, so he just reluctantly nodded. "Sure, whatever."

"Oh!" the man exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Isamu Shiroma." Isamu struck a superhero pose. "And I am the Ultimate First Responder!"

* * *

 **Isamu Shiroma**

 **First Responder**

* * *

Isamu was a tall, tanned and muscular man with rough and scarred skin. He has blue eyes with a mole underneath his left eye, which strangely looked cloudy. He has blonde hair which is styled into a buzz cut. He has a clean shaven beard that looks groomed.

As for his clothing, he wears a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt. He wears a white standard doctor jacket that has a blue cross on his left breast pocket. For his lower half, he wears light blue jeans with a black belt. His dress shirt neatly being tucked into his jeans. As for his footwear, he wears black dress shoes with white ankle-high socks.

Chisuke stared incredulously before clearing his throat. "I'm, uhh, Chisuke Yukizome, the Ultimate Mystery Novelist." he introduced himself half-heartedly. "What exactly is a First Responder? I've heard the term, but I can't remember any specifics." Chisuke asked, hoping that Isamu would forget what his talent was.

Isamu perked up at the question. "Well, you see, my occupation requires me to be the first one on the scene of any emergency! That includes fires, medical attention, maybe even terrorist attacks!" to Chisuke's horror, Isamu just laughed, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "However, I feel it is a little unfair that I was the one qualified to be an Ultimate, considering that it requires teamwork."

Chisuke continued to shift away from Isamu as he started thinking up an excuse. 'I have to use the bathroom now, so, umm, bye!' not waiting for a reply, Chisuke quickly dashed out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

Chisuke wasn't entirely sure why, but his heart was racing. Chisuke looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall, hating how hollow his onyx eyes were, hating how icy his hair was, hating how pale his skin was.

He hated it.

He then thought back to the people he had met, and what an asshole he had been.

His chest hurt.

He didn't want to be this intolerable asshole, but how else was he going to react? Being nice didn't come to him naturally, he struggled to be nice.

He wanted to cry.

He felt like he was failing Aunt Mae, he promised he wouldn't screw things over, and look at what was happening! He was completely fucking everything up!

He wanted to sob.

Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, begging him to blink so that they could be released. However, Chisuke denied his tears that wish as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve; his nose slightly snotty as he grabbed a few tissues.

He hated crying.

Whenever he cried, his nose would turn a funny red color, and he would ridicule himself for it. The worst part is, whenever he cried, he didn't feel particularly sad about anything. So…

Why was he crying?

* * *

 **This the en** **d of character intro** **ductions part one! I've got some explaining to** **do!**

 **I originally wante** **d this to be uploa** **de** **d on new year's eve, but because of some obnoxious** **disturbances, I coul** **dn't. That, an** **d, motivation just woul** **dn't come to me. I ha** **d planne** **d to intro** **duce all of the characters in this chapter, but out of fear of how unmotivate** **d I woul** **d feel, I** **deci** **de** **d to split it in half so that I have something to give.**

 **Secon** **dly,** **deci** **ding on a cast was a lot har** **der than I pre** **dicte** **d. I thought it was going to be an easy picking, since I'm a fairly** **decisive person, so I foun** **d myself rather surprise** **d when I struggle** **d on a finalize** **d cast. I then ha** **d to consi** **der their roles in the story an** **d most importantly, the** **death or** **der.**

 **Thir** **dly** **, I'm going to** **discuss** **discor** **d. If anyone has message** **d me on** **discor** **d, please** **don't think I'm ignoring you. For some reason, I've been locke** **d out of my account an** **d have faile** **d in accessing it. So that is why I have been fairly inactive on it.**

 **I'm hoping to get the next set of intros out of the way quickly, but it'll probably take a while, though hopefully quicker than how long this took. Also! If you're curious as to who submitte** **d which character,** **do check out my profile as I will be putting the intro** **duce** **d characters on my profile for you all to see!**

 **An** **d finally, Release Con** **dition. Unfortunately, I won't be uploa** **ding a new chapter for a while, but once I get the intros out of the way, Release Con** **dition will have my full attention! So look forwar** **d to that!**

 **Until I next up** **date! Thanks for rea** **ding!**

 **\- zephryr**


	4. Meet the Cast! (Part Two)

**Hopefully, I got this chapter out a little quicker.**

 **Prince Pokepersona:** "You shouldn't have to wait much longer to see if your OC has made it in or not! I see you've already made some subtle predictions, but I'm certain that a few choices that I have made will certainly surprise you! You can interpret that however you want *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* Also! On a slightly related yet unrelated note, I'm glad that these characters are distinguishable enough, as I'm not sure if you'll agree, but I've always thought that It's always the characters that should carry the story, despite the cool concept and aesthetic of the story being created. (Sorry for the long rant, that was slightly unnecessary, lol)"

 **TheRoseShadow21:** "I'm happy that you liked Akari's portrayal, though I admit her introduction was by far the shortest and sloppiest of the introductions as I was uncertain on how to give her an entrance, though I assure you she'll have a more presentable presence next chapter to make up for it! I'm also glad you like the characters that were introduced as I feel blessed to the cast I did get."

 **RioA:** "I do have to admit that I am surprised that there haven't been more stories set in snowy area, despite the slightly cliche aesthetic, there is a reason as to why it is effective; this'll be more prominent as the story goes on. Yes! That is exactly what I want for Chisuke! I find it jarring that we have many socially competent protagonists, and I understand that it is to help the narrative, but I feel that a socially incompetent protagonist can work just as effectively. I'm happy that I seem to be portraying Unmei correctly; actually, he is one of the easier characters to write weirdly enough. As for the other characters, those are some interesting interpretations."

 **FruitlessKitty74:** "Aww! There's no need to be nervous, I was very happy to accept Ginjiro! Have fun with this chapter!"

 **silhouette** **dMayhem:** "It's okay if you're busy, feel free to review when you have free time! Lily was a particularly fun character to write, thank you for submitting her! The length also does not matter to me as every review makes me happy! Which reminds me, I'm really glad you like the rest of the cast, I certainly feel blessed to have a good cast like this! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one!"

 **PainX65:** "It's okay to have a bad memory, I'm not good at remembering myself... I thought that Unmei was a pretty cool name too, not gonna lie. Oooh~ an Akari accusation already!? I'm peaked! Who knows if that anxiousness will play a part later...? Wait, I do, lol. Trust me, Misa, Mika and someone else this chapter all have annoyingly similar names; do not be ashamed if you end up mixing them up, because I will inevitably do that at some point. Mhm, I know what you mean about Chisuke's thoughts. If I can't carry the narrative through his social interactions immediately, than I knew that I'd have to rely on his thoughts. Enjoy this chapter!"

* * *

After calming down from his embarrassing breakdown, which he vowed to never have again, Chisuke cleaned his face to erase any signs of tears. He didn't want to see anyone else, he was getting tired of meeting everyone. He was frustrated with everyone he was meeting.

Lily gave him a headache, Isamu gave him anxiety, Misa made him feel restricted, Unmei made him feel doubt, Akari left him feeling like a jerk, Mika left him feeling guilty.

Chisuke didn't even know what to make of Ginjiro.

As Chisuke left the boys bathroom, his hollow onyx eyes quickly turned into a glare as he noticed a boy even more lanky than Chisuke himself standing perfectly straight, as if he was waiting for the man to come out himself.

The boy gave Chisuke a pearly white smile as he nodded his head approvingly of Chisuke's attire. "Yukizome! Pleasure to meet such a brilliant mind in person, how do you do?" he firmly gave Chisuke a friendly handshake.

Chisuke almost gagged when he realized another student knew of him through his books. However, the difference between this boy and the other students he had met is that this boy was someone Chisuke knew through social media.

"Kai Sugimoto, I didn't realize you would come to an academy like this, I thought you'd have better things to do." Chisuke commented snidely, crossing his arms defensively as it was highly probable that this man had heard Chisuke's breakdown through the walls. "So, what are you supposed to be anyways? The Ultimate Politician? Ambassador?"

Kai merely smiled at the hostile recognition. "Goodness no! I'm much too young for that, despite clearly knowing who I am, I feel that a formal introduction is mandatory! As you know, I am Kai Sugimoto; but I'm afraid your guesses were incorrect as I am actually the Ultimate Motivational Speaker!"

* * *

 **Kai Sugimoto**

 **Ultimate Motivational Speaker**

* * *

Kai is a tall and lanky fellow, his complexion perfectly tanned as he has no blemishes, freckles, pimples; his skin was perfect. He just had a clean shaven face, pearly white teeth, perfect cheekbones, a chiseled jaw and sparkling brown eyes. His dark green hair is perfectly combed to the right.

Clothing wise, Kai wears a lime colored button up jacket that goes down to his waist and a pair of perfectly pressed pants with vertical lime and white lines covering them. From what Chisuke could see, underneath that jacket Kai wore a black shirt. As for the smaller stuff, Kai wears white gloves, a small megaphone around his neck, a black tie and black boots.

Chisuke did not hide his disdain for the golden boy of television. This guy could sweet talk anyone he liked, his fan-base full of mindless sheep as they intoxicated themselves with Kai's bullshit.

"Motivational Speaker? Is that just another variation of politician, or what?" The Mystery Novelist questioned rudely.

Kai just continued to smile. "You can interpret it however you want! Even if I did answer, I doubt it would satisfy someone so brilliant minded!"

Chisuke recoiled slightly, the remark while innocent, had some underlying tones to it that he could not pinpoint accurately.

Chisuke shuffled his feet awkwardly. He was not much of a conversationalist and Kai continued to smile, though his eyes looked like they were analyzing him. Kai gave off a feeling of welcomeness and acceptance… But from Chisuke's perspective, this warming welcome did nothing to settle his nerves.

"Could you perhaps tell me as to where everyone else is?" Chisuke asked, trying his best to escape this fairly uncomfortable conversation.

Kai nodded his head. "Come along, I shall accompany you to where everyone else is."

Chisuke sighed internally. " _Leave me alone, will ya?_ " though he never voices these thoughts to Kai as they walked together to wherever.

It was awkward for Chisuke as he walked with Kai to wherever he was taking him. The awkwardness thickened as Kai felt the need to create a conversation while they walked.

"I really like your books Yukizome. This cabin sort of reminds me of one of your books- Cabin Fever, right?" Kai didn't wait for Chisuke to reply as he continued. "Everyone here appears to represent a character from all of your books, though that might be wish fulfillment on my part." Kai bashfully blushed as he glanced at Chisuke that could only be described as admiration. "Believe it or not, I've always found myself wishing I could be part of your stories. While the gory undertones are tragic, there's some sort of unexplained nostalgia to it."

Chisuke, despite being uncomfortable, raised a brow as he acknowledged the other man's explanation. It was sort of flattering to know that the golden boy of social media was inspired by his stories. Knowing what he knew about Kai, Chisuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Kai smiled handsomely, nodding his head as he hummed happily.

"What are the achievements to become a Motivational Speaker? It seems a bit broad to be anything specific." Chisuke inquired, deciding that if they're gonna be awkward, he might as well speak back.

Kai looked very interested at the question. "What are the achievements to become a Mystery Novelist?"

Chisuke frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Because I'm such an eloquent speaker, I hardly believe I misspoke." Kai reaffirmed, almost teasingly.

Chisuke shook his head. "No, that isn't fair, there's a clear difference concerning the context of our talents. My talent is self-explanatory, albeit slightly ambiguous, but the general idea of why I'm the Ultimate Mystery Novelist is still there." Chisuke took a short breath. "Your talent on the other hand is incredibly vague as the achievements to be the Ultimate Motivational Speaker is hardly a term I've ever heard of that could be considered a career."

Kai hummed thoughtfully as he began to think of his rebuttal. "I do believe you have misunderstood my question. I wasn't asking 'what is a Mystery Novelist' I was asking 'what are the _achievements_ to become a Mystery Novelist'."

Before Chisuke could even talk, Kai cut in again. "Is it popularity? Perhaps how many books you've written? Or maybe… It's the response of the reader?" Kai then expectantly looked at Chisuke.

At this point, Chisuke was tongue-tied. Even though he could bluff and say all three of those reasons were the reason why he was the Ultimate Mystery Novelist, but even Chisuke himself didn't specifically know the reason. He was just sent an invite, and the only reason he accepted was because Aunt Mae pushed him into going.

Before Chisuke could even reply, Kai bowed before looking Chisuke in his onyx eyes. "You don't have to answer right now, I would thoroughly prefer it if you put a lot of thought into your answer." Kai then smiled coyly. "I don't think you'll necessarily care, but my stance on the subject is that our talents aren't quite as different as you believe they are. Farewell, Yukizome, you'll find a group of four in the dining room."

With one last wave, Kai left Chisuke by some double doors, presumably to see if he could find anyone else he could greet.

Chisuke narrowed his eyes at Kai's retreating back, frowning as he pondered on their conversation. He didn't know what Kai had meant, and while it sounded interesting, he couldn't help but think about how Kai took complete control of the conversation. In hindsight, Chisuke should've been assertive during the conversation, but at the same time, he was very tongue-tied as his thoughts were a muddled mess.

Chisuke shook his head as he opened the double doors, and as Kai had said, there was a group of four that were happily conversing with each other.

In an instant, Chisuke observed there to be two guys and two girls. And they all appeared to be around averagely the same height. Looking at them all individually he noticed: wolfish looking guy, casual looking girl, shy guy, and prim looking girl with a hint of anxiety.

Wolfish guy smirked as he laid his eyes on the Mystery Novelist before whistling Chisuke over. "Hey! Dude! Let's do introductions, yeah?" his smirk and tone of voice suggested that he had hoped to embarrass Chisuke, though he wasn't entirely sure why it was embarrassing, had he been hoping for a reaction?

Prim looking girl chastised him for this. "Don't scare him off, this is a meet and greet, we need to be friendly with everyone! Considering we'll be classmates for the next few years." she shyly blushed, a smile on her face as she dazed off.

Casual girl rolled her eyes as she addressed the other girl. "Come off it Shiori, there's no reason that we can't be informal with each other." she looked over to wolfish guy. "She isn't necessarily wrong though, don't be a dick to a guy we haven't even met yet."

Casual girl raised her hands up in defense as prim girl, known as Shiori, visibly cringed at casual girl's vocabulary. "Alright, alright, I know I'm not exactly the best role model." she then looked over to Chisuke, who had silently been watching the exchange in amusement. "We do want to get introductions out of the way, so I'll start us off, yeah?" she cleared her throat as she didn't wait for anyone's reply. "I'm Miwa Sawako, The Ultimate Roller Coaster Engineer."

* * *

 **Miwa Sawako**

 **Ultimate Roller Coaster Engineer**

* * *

Miwa is a slim and slender woman with pale skin. She has light purple hair tied in a long messy loose braid with bangs cut straight above the eyes with strands of hair framing her face. To finish, she has golden eyes.

Clothing wise, Miwa wore a cold-shoulder cropped neon pink wool sweater, high waisted black pants, and neon pink high heeled boots. As for accessories, she wore bracelets on her right wrist, black gem earrings and a golden chain necklace.

Chisuke didn't hesitate for a second, not even thinking about the consequences. "Roller Coaster Engineer? Pretty useless out here, don'tcha think?" witnessing the look on Miwa's face, he wished that he had held his tongue.

Miwa's face looked mad as she was most likely about to shout at him. Luckily for Chisuke, Shiori interrupted hastily, using her arms as some sort of protective barrier. "M-Miwa! Please calm down, I-I'm sure he doesn't actually m-mean it!"

Chisuke opened his mouth, but Shiori threw him a pleading look, as if begging him not to say anything else on the matter. Meanwhile, wolfish guy was grinning ear from ear, as if he couldn't get enough of the drama. Shy guy just looked embarrassed at the scene as he covered his face in discomfort.

"C'mon Shiori! Let the guy run his mouth, I personally would love to see him get punched." wolfish guy complained, though he had a smile on his face as he was finding it difficult to hold in his howls. Shy guy responded to this with an actual punch to wolfish guy's arm, causing him to wince as he rubbed his arm dramatically. "Aijin! Buddy! I was joking mate…"

Shy guy, known as Aijin, responded. "Well it w-wasn't funny!" though based on the small smile he wore, he thought it was a little funny.

Chisuke cleared his throat, turning everyone's attention back on him. "Well, since I kinda made it awkward, I'll go next." he paused. "I'm Chisuke Yukizome. And I'm the Ultimate Mystery Novelist."

Miwa pursed her lips bitterly. "I don't see how that's useful out here…"

Despite the pleading look Shiori threw him once again, Chisuke was not about to let that one slide. "The best thing about being a novelist is that it only requires paper and an imaginative mind, and what does a Roller Coaster Engineer need? That's right, a fucking Roller Coaster!" Chisuke mocked cruelly, an arrogant smirk on his face as he looked down on Miwa.

This would be a fatal mistake as Shiori's shriek, Aijin's gasp, and wolfish guy's own sound of surprise were drowned out as Miwa promptly punched Chisuke in the face.

" _In hindsight, this was deserved on my part._ " Chisuke thought to himself as his cheek started throbbing.

Miwa's fists were clenched as they shaked in fury, as if she was trying to hold herself back. "I'm going to go calm down for a few minutes…" she told everyone in the room as she started walking towards the exit. Shiori made a move to follow her, but wolfish guy gripped her arm as he shook his head, signalling to let her go.

Suddenly, Shiori forcefully pulled her arm back, and before Chisuke could even feel the bruise starting to swell up, he noticed that Shiori had taken out the accessories in her hair and turned it into a ponytail. Her face grew stern as she crossed her arms defensively.

What shocked the entire room though was her next words. "Get the fuck off me!" Shiori scowled in wolfish guy's direction. He was completely surprised, opening and closing his mouth, as if trying to respond, but couldn't. As for Shiori's notably deeper voice, she continued muttering to herself. "Fucking fuckboys, thinking they can have their fucking way with me, PAH!"

And once again, to everyone else's surprise, Shiori literally spat in wolfish guy's face. Wolfish guy finally recovered, garnering an angry look on his face. "SHIORI?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted in her face. Shiori didn't look fazed as she suddenly started drinking fruit juice, as if that was more interesting than the clearly angry wolfish guy.

Aijin tried playing peacemaker between the two. "G-Guys! P-Please! Aren't we all f-friends!?"

This struck a chord within Shiori as she widened her eyes and she dropped her juice, her hands visibly shaking. She took a glance at the juice she had dropped, before her eyes landed on wolfish guy, more specifically, his face.

She then waved her arms wildly as she frantically apologized. "J-Jikan! I am s-so s-sorry! I just g-get so into my c-characters that s-sometimes I don't even re-re-realize t-that what I'm d-doing is so in-in-inappropriate!"

Chisuke offered wolfish guy, known as Jikan, a few tissues. "Here." he muttered sheepishly. "To wipe your face." he needlessly clarified. He had grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom in case he started crying again.

Jikan looked dumbfounded and incredibly confused as he did as he was told. He then turned towards Shiori, who flinched as she was expecting a scolding. "Don't worry about it Shiori, I shouldn't have grabbed your arm like... that." he muttered awkwardly. "I won't do it again, just, please don't get in my face; I don't like confrontation."

Shiori nodded her head frantically, looking incredibly pleased that she had been forgiven.

Chisuke was confused about the scene he had witnessed, but there was one thing he had noted throughout that conversation. "Characters, does that relate to your talent?" he directed this at Shiori.

"Oh goodness! We were all so busy bickering that we haven't had the time to actually introduce ourselves!" Shiori exclaimed, she then cleared her throat. "I know this isn't an excuse for my shameful behavior, but my name is Shiori Yonezawa and I am the Ultimate Rakugo Storyteller."

* * *

 **Shiori Yonezawa**

 **Ultimate Rakugo Storyteller**

* * *

Shiori is a thin woman with a demure physique, which made her seem dainty, almost doll-like. She has long, dark rose copper colored hair that looked like it would reach her waist, though it was fashioned into a big, tight bun. She has round, pastel pink colored eyes that was brought out black cat eyeliner, clear fair skin, a heart shaped face that has a button nose, rosy red cheeks and pale red lips that clearly had lip gloss on them. Finally, she had trimmed fingernails that had some varnish on them.

As for her clothing, Shiori wore a bright red Japanese furisode; patterned with white, pink, and burgundy red sakura flowers, extending from the bottom hem to the right sleeve, a white sash wrapped around her waist tied with a maroon bow knotted rope belt fashioned in the middle, with white cotton socks and brown sandals. Underneath her furisode is a dark red under kimono. Keeping her tight bun up was a large rose hairpin on the right side of her head with small white sakura flowers underneath the rose with two brown chopsticks fashioned into her bun. What Chisuke had failed to notice earlier was Shiori's white paper fan designed with red flowers and black lotuses that she kept in her sleeve pouch.

She looked very pretty.

Chisuke looked rather amused at her talent. "Rakugo Storyteller, huh? Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's where they do a comical monologue with only a fan and dish towel, right? And you must act like different characters without the reliance of props or costume changes?" Chisuke asked.

Shiori nodded her head. "That's the gist of it anyways, I could go into a long documentary on storytelling, but something tells me you guys don't want to listen about that for so long." she chuckled modestly.

Jikan smirked as he stepped forwards. "Why don't I go next? We don't need anymore delays." he then looked over to Chisuke."'I am Jikan Inugami, the Ultimate Skateboarder!"

* * *

 **Jikan Inugami**

 **Ultimate Skateboarder**

* * *

Jikan is a lean, yet toned man with slightly tanned skin. His hair is incredibly messy which is colored dirty blond. He has oval shaped eyes which are colored aqua blue. He has bushy eyebrows, a big nose, and freckles covering his cheeks.

As for his clothing, Jikan sported a white sports vest, accompanied with black joggers and trainers that had a mix of black and yellow. As for his accessories, he wore an over-sized black beanie with tight, leather, finger-less gloves that were black and a gold chain necklace.

Unlike with Miwa, Chisuke bit his lips this time to avoid confrontation. If a Roller Coaster Engineer was incredibly questionable, than Hoshikuzu Academy were having a laugh inviting a Skateboarder to a snowy setting like this. Though his swagger-like attitude made a bit more sense, though not by much.

Jikan raised a brow, as if waiting for Chisuke to comment on his talent. "What, you have nothing to say about it? Shame, I might of just punched ya if you did."

Shiori wisely did not comment on this, due to her own behavior just previously.

Luckily, Aijin had showed no signs of hypocrisy yet, so inevitably he was bound to comment on that. "W-we shouldn't r-resort to v-violence!"

Jikan just glanced down at him, being a good inch or two taller than Aijin. He wrapped an arm around Aijin, making the man in question very flustered. "Don't worry about it Aijin! I wouldn't actually punch the asshole… Probably." Jikan reassured him.

Chisuke noticed that Aijin looked very tingled with the physical contact, though Jikan didn't appear to take any notice.

" _Is he not very good with physical contact?_ "

"Aijin." Shiori started. "Perhaps you would like to tell us your talent? You haven't even told _us_ what your talent is yet…"

Before Aijin had to properly respond, Miwa came back looking refreshed, saving Aijin for now.

She swiftly walked up to Chisuke, making the man flinch as he was expecting another punch, but instead he was greeted with a bow.

"I just wanna say sorry for punching you… and shit." Miwa straightened her back as she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I'm not good with all of this tension bullshit, can we just, ya know, call a truce?" she then extended a hand.

Chisuke looked at her hand with feelings of guilt.

" _I should be the one apologizing…_ " he couldn't help think to himself. But his pride didn't allow him to say the words that would make everything better between the two.

"Yeah, sure." he responded, extending his own hand to shake hers. Shiori and Aijin looked pleased and relieved respectively. Jikan on the other hand did not look convinced that this was a genuine truce, not that Chisuke actually cared if he was convinced or not.

"Aijin, quit hiding, you can't hide your talent any longer." Jikan demanded, cheekily smiling at Aijin.

Aijin gulped, his body very jumpy as he continued to look at the four people before him as he sighed. "M-my name is A-Aijin K-Kajitani… And I'm the… Ultimate… Relationship Coach…" he mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

 **Aijin Kajitani**

 **Ultimate Relationship Coach**

* * *

Aijin is of limber build with a fair complexion, leaning towards the more pale side. Aijin has long waist length pink hair where strands of it frame his face that fall just above his eyebrows.

As for his clothing, Aijin wears a white turtleneck that is baggy enough to hide his hands in, save for his fingers. He wears a pair of dark blue, form fitting pants with a pair of cream colored snow boots.

Chisuke's reply was deadpan. "Can you elaborate on that?"

Aijin was clearly embarrassed about admitting it out-loud. "Uhm, I… I'm a s-sort of wing-man, so to speak, matchmaker, if you want to call it that… I, uh, help compatible people get together, and I also help c-couples stay afloat- if they're fighting, I mean."

"How romantic!" Shiori swooned, though this was not directed towards Aijin, she most likely was going into her own head about her own fantasized love life.

Jikan grinned at this. "Yes! Dude, I need advice, how do I get together with that Hostess babe?"

Miwa scoffed. "Oh yeah, you're definitely her type." she snarked playfully. Jikan threw a glare her way, but in true mean girl fashion, she looked more interested in her nails as she purposefully avoided his gaze.

Aijin critically looked over Jikan, before putting a hand under his chin. "I'm sorry to say, but you two simply aren't compatible with each other. Mika needs a mature man in her life."

Jikan made to reply, but Chisuke was quicker. "She's the Chocolatier." he abruptly corrected.

Aijin looked flustered. "S-She is!?"

The Roller Coaster Engineer snorted. "He's talking about Misa, don't worry, I find it fucking confusing as well, and I'm one of the "Mia's" so to speak."

Chisuke laughed. "I'm gonna start calling you guys Mimi's 1#, 2#, and 3# at this rate."

Shiori looked shaken as she visibly paled. "Uhh, wouldn't that just be more c-confusing…?"

Her stutter caught Chisuke's attention as Miwa asked if she was okay.

"Umm…" Shiori gripped at her stomach. "I have a bit of a stomach ache, I'll talk to you guys later… Please don't name yourselves Mimi." Shiori said her excuse before muttering out that last part. She made her way out of the room.

"Geez, we haven't even been together as a group all that long and we're all being awkward with each other, what a pain." Miwa whined.

"Well, she had the right idea, I want to explore some more… And hopefully there aren't anymore people…" Chisuke told the other three as he made his way out of the room. The other three waved him off Chisuke attempted to gather his thoughts.

Motivational Speaker? Roller Coaster Engineer? Relationship Coach? Was this academy having a fucking joke? He didn't understand why Aunt Mae spoke so highly of Hoshikuzu Academy, as far as Chisuke was concerned, it was a fucking joke. He hoped that there wouldn't be anymore people to talk with, all of this social interaction was draining him.

* * *

Chisuke wandered into what appeared to be a library. There he met a rather busty girl that made his eyes widen. "Fifi Starr? Holy shit! If my sister knew you were one of my classmates she'd flip her shit."

Fifi fluttered her eyes flirtatiously as an infectious smile was on her lips, pressing her breasts together like she was trying to seduce him. "Chisuke Yukizome, I didn't think you'd be such a cutie!" and to Chisuke's embarrassment, she pinched his cheeks.

Chisuke abruptly stepped back, a little put off by how bubbly she was... and that once again someone knew who he was. "Uhh, thanks."

Now, Chisuke wasn't exactly a fan of hers, but he knew who she was because he bet that his younger sister was her biggest fan. As far as Chisuke was aware, she was some sort of TV host for children.

Fifi delicately took a hold of his hands and kissed them very gently, making Chisuke just wanting to faint on the spot as his spine tingled from the touch. "Even though my identity and persona are one and the same, it would be a dishonor not to let a classmate refer to me by my actual name! I am Kunie Ichihara; and the Academy has rewarded me the title of the Ultimate Children TV Host! All because of the love I offer to all of my children and their families~"

* * *

 **Kunie Inchihara**

 **Ultimate Children TV Host**

* * *

Kunie is a tall woman with pale skin that has a very voluptuous body with a small waist, long legs and a formidable bust that was definitely bigger than any other girl's here. She has long dark brown hair which goes all the way to her ankles, she has two long streaks of hair that's dyed blue along with some long bangs that go all the way to her waist which is also dyed blue. Finally, she has purple eyes.

As for her clothing, she wears a long velvet purple coat with yellow lining, with two long tails coming off the coat that touches the floor. Under her coat she wears a yellow and black corset that served to expose her stomach and emphasize her already abnormal bust. Along with that, she wears a black skirt which goes to her mid thigh decorated in finger paint prints. She wears black and purple striped stocking with very high heeled boots. As for her accessories, she wears white gloves, a black choker, and finally her purple and gold top hat.

Chisuke wasn't necessarily sure what to make of Fifi, or rather, Kunie. She seemed sweet, but her scandalous attire was clearly purposeful. Whether it was Kunie or someone else that made her dress like that, he wasn't sure as the woman continued to act blissfully innocent.

"Aren't you concerned about the reception your clothing might get? Considering you're hosting a children's show... " Chisuke decided to try and test the boundaries.

Kunie replied to this cheerily. "Nope! My manager told me that kids don't have the necessary cells to be sexually aroused. He told me that my attire would help make the show bearable for parents to watch with their kids!"

To say that least, that reply had disturbed Chisuke. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, it was uncomfortable at first, I wanted to quit, but my manager kept reminding me that I'm expanding my love to the lonely adults in life and that I should just view them as one of my children who have had a hard life! When I began to look at it that way, I realized that I should disregard my own needs and solely focus on making sure my children feel very loved." Kunie than smiled at him coyly. "Your little sister loves me, right? Send all of my love to her when you get home." she then boldly kissed Chisuke on the cheek.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Chisuke shouted out. "Look, I get that you want to expand your love to some sickos out there, but that isn't an excuse to just kiss people whenever you want!"

Kunie frowned at this. "Does Chi-Chi not love me because he needs a man in his life rather than a woman to love him? But a mother's love is absolute!"

Chisuke groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "I'm saying that you need to understand personal boundaries, people could get angered and hurt you if you… Affectionately touch them… Or worse…" Chisuke grimaced at the thought. "I don't know if this'll help, but if you feel an urge of affection for someone, ask the person for permission before you follow through with it. That way, you've both agreed on a consensus, does that make sense?"

Kunie hummed thoughtfully. "So… If I wanted to kiss your lips, I would have to ask for your permission?"

Chisuke blushed at her straightforwardness, but nodded anyways. "That's the gist of it." to his surprise, and annoyance, she kissed him on the lips. There was no passion to the kiss, it was soulless.

"What did I just finish telling you? "Chisuke demanded, thoroughly annoyed.

Kunie tilted her head. "You nodded your head, was that not permission for me to kiss you? Your lips are brilliantly cold."

That one line was enough for Chisuke's self-esteem to get knocked down, though he tried to recover from this. "Y-You kissed me for like a second, there's no way you could tell that!"

Kunie shrugged it off. "If you say so."

"Chisuke Yukizome, we meet again."

Chisuke bit his tongue as he desperately tried to stop himself from screaming. He turned around to see… Fuyu Yumesaki.

"Stop doing that!" Chisuke yelled, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

Kunie waved cheerfully from behind. "Fuyu dear~ did you pick out the book you wanted to read?"

"Yes mother Fifi!" Fuyu exclaimed excitedly.

" _Why is everyone so delusional._ " Chisuke thought to himself as Kunie and Fuyu excitedly discussed their book, whatever it was.

Suddenly, Misa came in. "You three, we need to meet up in the dining room. I got a letter from the mailbox telling us all to meet their."

"Mailbox?" Chisuke asked, though Misa just hushed him.

"Come along, I'd like to finally meet the person who has arranged for all of this to happen."

Sharing a look with the other two women in the room; Chisuke, Fuyu, and Kunie followed Misa as she lead the group of three into the dining room where everyone else was.

"I'm so bored!" Lily complained as she hugged that monstrous robotic thing. "I'm also really hungry!"

"Perhaps you'd like some of our chocolate cake?" Mika offered delightfully as she offered a slice towards her. "Unmei and I worked really hard on them, so I hope you'll enjoy it."

"What're you talking about? " _I_ " worked really hard on them, you decided to ditch me halfway through the process." Unmei complained as he glared over towards Mika.

"I already said I was sorry…" Mika said sadly as Lily dug into her cake, not even thanking the two who made it.

"Now now everyone, we mustn't play the blame game, we must all get along!" Isamu encouraged optimistically. Ginjiro rolled his eyes at the man as he rested his head in his arms.

Shiori clapped her hands happily. "What a lovely thought Isamu! That's just lovely!"

Aijin fidgeted in place as he stared at his uneaten cake. Jikan of course noticed this. "If you're not gonna eat that, I'll do it for you." he told Aijin bluntly.

"Pfft, you aren't scared of getting fat? What if your skateboard can't hold your weight?" Miwa mocked him playfully as she jabbed a finger into his side.

Jikan didn't justify this with a response as he merely flexed his arm in Miwa's face.

"At least your modesty isn't going anywhere." Miwa commented dryly.

Kunie sighed happily. "All of my children are getting along just wonderfully, Fuyu dear, can I have a hug?" without waiting for a reply, she hugged Fuyu's small body. From behind.

"Can I at least hug you too?" Fuyu asked her in return.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Akari muttered to herself anxiously.

Kai pointed over at Misa. "You, dearie, why did you gather all of us here?"

Misa held up a note in her hands. "I got a note from the mailbox telling me to gather everyone here, I'm not sure why though."

Chisuke then heard a voice. This voice would change his, and everyone else's lives, forever.

" **I can tell you why. Let me take over from here.** "

* * *

 **I actually finished this chapter for Valentine's day. I'm incredibly happy right now. There really isn't a whole lot to say, if you're character hasn't been correctly portrayed, just hit me with a PM so that I can adjust their portrayal.**

 **Now that the introductions are nearly out of the way, I'm going to take a short break from this story to focus on Release Condition again, so look forward to that. I've also been noticing that my upload time has mostly a month interval, so that's probably the amount of time I'll need to upload a chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Until I next update.**

 **\- zephryr**


	5. Meet the Cast! (Finale)

**So, I'm actually attempting to write this which has been forever. I've always struggled with intros, but now that this is the final part, my uploa** **d management shoul** **d be more consistent. With that out of the way, let's get the reviews!**

 **Prince PokePersona:** "My golly! What a long review I shall die from answering. I know what you mean by 'more dynamic' I believe that's because this is a more social batch of characters introduced and they were able to interact with other characters besides Chisuke. Kai does seem suspicious, doesn't he? As for Miwa... I definitely did not forget about her clothing, and I definitely did not go back to edit in her clothing... Yes, I did accept Shiori! She's very interesting and I'm hoping I'll be able to utilize her to her fullest potential. Yeah, we always need that one tough guy, plus Jikan is a cool name. Ugh, yes, the BroTP; Aijin is very precious. Kunie throughout the story is going to be a controversial character I believe. My goal with Chisuke is to have the readers relate to his less than desirable traits and whether you would do something differently or if you'd act a little bit like him."

 **Yuuki Itsuka:** "I'm sorry if you're disappointed, I hope you'll continue reading regardless!"

 **PainX65:** "What can I say? I'm good with surprises. Kai does give off that vibe of a rival, doesn't he? Miwa, Misa, Mika; *cries silently*. I admit, my portrayal of Jikan was a little hesitant, but I feel a little bit more confident now. Shiori is probably going to be one of the most complex characters in the story, that's all I will say. I'll admit, there's not much for Aijin to do right now, but I'm glad his portrayal seems correct! Like I told Persona, Kunie will most likely be a controversial, if not, _the_ most controversial character in the story.

* * *

It was silent as Chisuke observed some sort of… Robotic polar bear with a weird outie belly button and a lightning bolt eye. It was completely white, yet weirdly, something told Chisuke that this polar bear was not quite as pure as the color suggests.

Chisuke was snapped out of his thoughts as Akari was the first one to speak up. "I don't believe the invitation mentioned anything about some stuffed toy…" she pointed out as she brought out her invitation, reading through it again carefully.

The white bear seemed offended. "Maybe that's because I'm part of the surprise…? Aren't I just a cutie?" the bear then started posing as it tried to show itself off.

"This is just weird…" Miwa said.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Lily over-dramatically shouted. She then looked over to Ginjiro. "C'mon nerd guy! Quick! Take control of that thing to make it stop dancing!"

Ginjiro look startled at the attention. "I can't do that…" he mumbled timidly. "I need to directly interfere with the software… to take control…"

Lily did not look pleased. "How did you take control of my precious Sandy then?!" she then widened her eyes and she looked angry. "Are you saying you tinkered with my Sandy while I wasn't looking!? Why I ought to punch you!"

This alarmed Ginjiro, but Kunie bounced up to Lily and got very close to her face. "As mother, I won't tolerate any violence under my supervision, okay~?" she chirped.

Lily looked ready to argue with her, but Misa intervened. "The both of you, knock it off." she told them curtly.

Kunie nodded her head happily while Lily just pouted.

"Yes! We must all be friends with each other!" Isamu said optimistically.

"I'd like that very much…" Shiori muttered as she shared a smile with Isamu.

Jikan looked confused as he scratched the back of his neck. "Why're you guys acting like you've never had friends before…?"

Aijin didn't say anything, but this question clearly upset him, though Jikan didn't notice.

"I don't mean to be rude, b-but that seems likely for some people here…" Mika commented with uncertainty.

"Speak for yourself, I have lots of friends." Unmei snobbishly said. "It isn't too surprising that a lot of you are lonely though, no shame in that."`he gave everyone an empty smile.

Mika looked conflicted, wanting to argue with Unmei, but seemed uncertain if she would win the argument. She was saved as someone else spoke up.

"I don't think that matters right now… Shouldn't we be inquiring who the bear is?" Fuyu asked everyone else softly, but confidently too as she clutched her dream catcher necklace.

Kai smiled in her direction. "I couldn't have said it any better, darling!"

Fuyu stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking.

"Puhuhuhu… You guys are very amusing." the bear idly commented, not seemingly bothered about being ignored by nearly everyone. "I would introduce myself… but not everyone is here yet!"

Kai looked surprised, "Who are we still waiting for?" he asked, looking genuinely caught off guard.

"He'll be here in 3… 2… 1…"

Chisuke heard the doors slam loudly as a man larger than Isamu entered. It was silent as everyone observed the man that had entered.

"Hello, hello, hello!" the bear happily greeted. "I'm glad you came! I nearly thought your driver had gotten you lost!"

The man did not look amused as he crossed his arms, his face stern. Misa in particular looked uncomfortable with the man's appearance, subtly trying to hide behind Mika.

The man himself looked down upon the bear, though their gaze was unwavering. "What is the meaning of this?"

His deep voice oozed authority, demanding respect.

The bear didn't look very fazed. "Oh… Nothing much… Just that we were waiting for our final participant... " Suddenly, his lightning bolt eye shined sinisterly. "SO WE CAN START THIS KILLING GAME!"

Chisuke stopped breathing for just a second, unable to hear the voices of protest around him as he started staring off into space. " _That thing can't be serious… it just can't. Please say its a joke or something… I don't want to die!_ "

And as much as he prayed for it, his prayer didn't come true.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Jikan yelled indignantly, his face pale as he started sweating bullets.

"It's… definitely a joke, I know it is." Unmei said, shaking his head as he went into denial.

Mika was panicking hysterically. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" she kept mumbling to herself, nothing would clearly comfort her at this minute.

Akari looked furious, her hands clenched. "I did not agree to some killing game! You have a lot to answer for! I'm warning you now…" she continued to fume.

Shiori took out the accessories in her hair and tied it into a ponytail, her face turning stern as she crossed her arms. "I ain't playing no game that includes killing! That would risk precious Shi- I mean, my life!" Shiori corrected herself. "I'm getting the fuck outta here!"

BANG

Everybody froze as the gunshot came very near to making a hole in Shiori's foot. "The fucker…" Shiori whispered, her eyes widened in surprise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Everybody had turned their attention to Lily who had cried out in agony. "No gunshots, no gunshots, no gunshots…" tears rapidly fell down her face as she rocked herself back and forth, clamping her hands to her ears. Continuing the same sentence over and over again.

Misa rushed forward at once, Lily not caring who it was as she hugged the Hostess tightly and buried her head in her shoulder. Misa rocked her back and forth comfortingly as she glared at the white bear.

"That was completely unnecessary!" Misa hissed as she stroked Lily's hair comfortingly, her glare sending daggers into the bear's direction. Lily's robotic dog, Sandy, had made its way to Lily's side as it nuzzled its head against her body. Lily gladly put Sandy between herself and Misa, not noticing that Ginjiro had once again taken control of Sandy.

"Puhuhu… Yes it was." the bear replied simply.

"You're horrid!" Isamu exclaimed. He looked like he wanted to comfort Lily, but realized he'd only do more harm than good.

The bear grinned as they suddenly pointed towards Isamu. "Yes, yes, I'm horrid, despicable, outlandish, flamboyant, name the stupid adjective cause I'm probably just that!" The white bear than pointed at the large man. "He's gone all tight lipped now, so I'll introduce him for you guys!"

The man glared at once as he adjusted his tie. "Shut up, I will do it myself." he cleared his voice as the bear snickered.

"I'm only introducing myself because I demand to know what's going on. My name is Tatsunari Nakashima and I am the Ultimate Prosecutor."

* * *

 **Tatsunari Nakashima**

 **Ultimate Prosecutor**

* * *

Tatsunari has a bulky build with broad shoulders, defined muscles and pale skin. His harsh, sharp crimson gaze contrasted with his thick dark red hair that was slicked back with a few strands loose in the front.

As for his clothing, Tatsunari wore a long sleeved button up shirt with a red and black plaid necktie, red suspenders and a blood red three piece suit. His black dress shoes are squeaky clean. He also wears golden rimmed glasses, a crest of a black shield with the letter "N" in the center with a silver dragon wrapped around it, and finally he wears silver scales of justice cuff-links.

Chisuke immediately paled as he heard the name. " _Oh that's just great, why is he here!?_ "

Mika decided to approach him first. "H-Hello! It's nice to meet you!" she greeted politely, but also nervously.

Tatsunari turned his hard stare onto her, causing the girl to shrink in her seat at his gaze. "Silly introductions can wait." he then turned his harsh glare on the white bear. "I'm more interested in knowing who _you_ are bear."

The white bear giggled cutely. "Somebody wants to know who I am! Oh how glorious! Please, call me Yukikuma! That was the name I was given since birth, you know? I just think It's dastardly to lie about your name! Wouldn't your mother be ashamed of you if you shunned the name you were given?"

"Yukikuma…" Tatsunari rolled the name on his tongue, sounding very disgusted by it. "What will your role be in this… Killing game?" Tatsunari quickly glared at everyone who tried to protest.

"How kind of you to ask! I am your headmaster of course, your supervisor!"

Chisuke decided to speak out, ignoring Tatsunari's glare. "Why should we go along with this game? I don't see anything stopping us from leaving."

Akari bit her lips. "I'm starting to think… Something this elaborate, he probably has a plan…"

Yukikuma shrugged. "No, there isn't really anything stopping you from leaving… " the white suddenly growled. "... Except for the bomb implanted in your heads!"

This alarmed everybody, including Tatsunari.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Tatsunari roared, menacingly approaching Yukikuma.

"Oh… I wouldn't try to hurt me if I were you." Yukikuma cautioned mockingly.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Jikan shouted, his angry eyes shooting holes into Yukikuma.

Unmei rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down Tony Hawks wannabe, on the off chance this is _actually_ real, we'll probably be punished, right?"

Jikan made a move to punch him, but Aijin held his fist back, calming the angrier boy slightly. Unmei just scoffed at the interaction, but kept silent.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" Yukikuma cheered.

"U-uhm." Mika stuttered. "I don't suppose the punishment is just a timeout…?"

"We have a fucking bomb in our heads! What the fuck do you think it's for!?" Lily shouted harshly at the Chocolatier who whimpered at the tone of her voice. She then turned her glare on Ginjiro, who closed his laptop at once. "YOU! Stop controlling Sandy! She's perfectly fine!"

Ginjiro flinched at the hostility, only muttering a "Yes Lily…"

"Yukikuma…" Akari started, looking a little desperate. "Please, let me go! I can't afford to be here right now! Killing game or not!" she flinched as Tatsunari towered over her, his face very close to hers.

"What, so you think you're so special that we deserve to rot here while you get off without consequence? I don't think so."

The pressure of Tatsunari's domineering face made Akari's face flush, her lips quivered as she tried to keep a brave face, though she was on the verge of tears as her eyes started to water.

Miwa noticed this, and her nostrils flared with anger as she pointed at the Prosecutor accusingly. "Hey! She's just scared! Back off you insecure alpha male wannabe! Who got you your suit? Daddy? You're such a big man for bullying a girl half your size!" she ended with a disgusted sneer.

Before Tatsunari could retort, his face looking impossibly more stern, Yukikuma talked again. "I know I've been fairly docile up till now, and since it looks like we'll be arguing forever, I need to take control! So listen up, I'm going to start explaining the rules now!"

"I didn't realize such a dastard act of killing could be made into a game, let alone have rules." Isamu observed with a pointed frown.

"Fucking believe it kid, something as demented as this is bound to get fucked." Shiori told him in a deep voice, sucking on her grape juice nonchalantly.

"Can we get the normal Shiori back already?" Jikan muttered under his breath, clearly exasperated with her behaviour.

Aijin fidgeted as he kept his voice low enough for Shiori not to overhear. "I think It's a… Coping mechanism, I don't think she can help it." he laughed lightly. "It's sort of ironic in an unironic environment."

Yukikuma looked a little annoyed as they glared at Isamu. "That's because it isn't a senseless killing game! If I'm going to force you all to kill each other, there's at least going to be an interesting formality, it would be rude not to include it after I technically except not really kidnapped you guys." Yukikuma nonchalantly said.

"So you admit to false advertisement?" Kai questioned aloud.

Unmei shook his head in mock shame. "If anything, that's the most dastardly act that's been done yet."

Yukikuma faltered as the banter offered a few snickers, and the polar bear lashed out in embarrassment. "Shut up! Anybody who talks again gets their head blown off!"

Nobody laughed or said anything after that threat, not even Tatsunari.

Chisuke was mostly confused. Who would go to such lengths just to leave sixteen stranded kids in the middle of the woods with this demented bear? He quickly concluded that whoever set this up was going to be a psychologically damaged person and that whoever it was probably couldn't be reasoned with.

A nasty thought made its way into Chisuke's head, but he quickly dismissed it as there wasn't enough evidence to prove it. It didn't stop him from glaring over at one of his classmates, but the classmate he was glaring at noticed, and Chisuke quickly looked down again.

His mouth felt dry.

When was the last time he had drank anything? When was the last time he ate something? Aunt Mae would be scolding him by now, though, he did find it weird that this is where his thoughts went to considering the scene in front of him.

Yukikuma haughtily puffed their chest out as his red eye glinted in the light. "Not so cocky now? Are you, ya little shits!" Yukikuma quickly composed themselves and started to explain the rules of this killing game.

"This type of killing game is going to be set in a murder mystery setting!" Yukikuma exclaimed excitedly. Much to Chisuke's horror, he received a few apprehensive looks, Akari in particular looked frazzled and openly scooted away from him. Suddenly, Yukikuma paused, "To be completely honest, I'm not sure why I'm explaining this to you guys. I'm sure you're all capable of reading, right~?"

Yukikuma looked smug as everybody stayed quiet. "Yeah? Goodie! Okay then! Let's give you guys what I like to call the Yuki-Handbook!" Suddenly, Yukikuma brought in a cardboard box. Inside the box were what looked like to be some sort of tablet. What made them distinctive though is how they had an implantation of Yukikuma's face on the back. What also made them distinctive is that everybody had a different colored tablet. As Chisuke received his Yuki-Handbook, he noticed that his hand book was silver, a colour that caused him to frown.

Kai's Yuki-Handbook was lime green, which fit nicely with his more than nauseating clothing. Kai merely hummed in response.

Misa's Yuki-Handbook was orange, which complimented her dress. Misa begrudgingly took it.

Akari's Yuki-Handbook was sea-green, matching her hair color. Akari took it with a shaky hand, but made no comment.

Isamu's Yuki-Handbook was light blue, matching his uniform. Isamu just grunted, his face showing clear anger at the situation.

Lily's Yuki-Handbook was gold, matching the embroidery on her cape. Lily made a face, her eyes still red from, which she clearly looked embarrassed about.

Ginjiro's Yuki-Handbook was a dark yellow, matching the dullness of his eyes. His face remained unresponsive as he started to tinker with it.

Unmei's Yuki-Handbook was dark purple, matching his eye color. Unmei didn't look concerned as he shrugged, almost admiring the tablet, as if his mother had given it to him as a gift.

Mika's Yuki-Handbook was brown, most likely referencing her talent. Mika cautiously took it, looking around at everyone else, afraid she would be met with judging eyes.

Aijin's Yuki-Handbook was pink, appropriately matching both his hair and talent. Aijin was quick about it as he tried to fade into the background shyly.

Fuyu's Yuki-Handbook was a mauve purple, matching her hair and general clothing. Her face was childlike, but her face looked strangely calculated as daintily took her Yuki-Handbook.

Shiori's Yuki-Handbook was rose red, matching her entire attire. For the first time in what felt like a while, Shiori snapped out of her vile character and looked slightly calm, her cheeks tinted red as she grasped her tablet.

Jikan's Yuki-Handbook was pure white, only matching his vest. He angrily took it, a snarling noise escaping his mouth as his eyes looked scarily primal.

Kunie's Yuki-Handbook was striped bright yellow and purple, matching her attire. She giggled to herself as she started tampering with it immediately.

Miwa's Yuki-Handbook was a neon pink, matching her punk rock style. Clear disgust was on her face she dangled her tablet by the edge.

Finally, Tatsunari's Yuki-Handbook was black, which just matched everything about him. His face was stern as he took his tablet and looked through it immediately.

Chisuke tapped on his own tablet to see what was on it. As he turned it on, his screen started static before revealing a white screensaver. For a brief moment, it read " **Welcome Chisuke Yukizome.** " and faded away afterwards. On the upper screen, there were multiple options that read " **Student Profiles** ", " **Rules** ", " **Chat Logs** ", and " **Motives** ". Chisuke ignored the other options for now and immediately tapped the rules section. Little bits of data moved around before showing Chisuke the rules.

* * *

 **Rule A)** "Attempting to leave the designated area will result in a 1 minute timer. If you are not back in the designated area in that limited amount of time, your head will unceremoniously blow up."

 **Rule B)** "Attempting to murder a student with the bomb inside of your heads is strictly prohibited. The perpetrator who attempts this will get their head blown off and the victim will safely be brought back into the area, alive or dead."

 **Rule C)** "Nighttime is from 12am to 8pm. It is not mandatory to enter or leave your rooms regardless of these announcements."

 **Rule D)** "Males may not enter any rooms that are strictly for Females. Females may not enter any rooms that are strictly for Males. The exception to this is if both genders come to a consensus or if a gender oriented room is the crime scene."

 **Rule E)** "Violence against Yukikuma will result in torturous isolation. Further acts of violence will result in death."

 **Rule F)** "Once a murder has taken place, there will be a period span of time to investigate the crime scene before the class trial begins! Participation is mandatory for all living students."

 **Rule G)** "If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed."

 **Rule H)** "If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and everyone else will be executed."

 **Rule I)** "Breaking your own Yuki-Handbook will result in a severe disability. Stealing a student's Yuki-Handbook will be met with punishment."

 **Rule J)** "A singular entity may murder a maximum of 3 students. Anymore than 3 will result in death and a very pissed off Yukikuma."

 **Rule K)** "Your Yuki-Handbook will beep in alert if you are close to breaking any rules. Make sure to specifically read which rule you are about to break so you can backtrack, it will tell you."

* * *

There were many questionable things about the rules, but Chisuke's focus was on one thing only. " _Class… Trial…?_ "

"It looks straightforward to me." Kunie thought to herself aloud.

"No it isn't!" Jikan growled. "So fucking murder isn't enough, we need to make sure nobody finds out as well!?"

Aijin widened. "Would you a-actually?" he squeaked in fear as Jikan glared at him.

Chisuke narrowed his eyes. "In essence, we need to create the perfect crime."

Yukikuma giggled. "That doesn't sound like a question~"

"It isn't." Chisuke said bluntly.

Akari read over the rules with a shaky breath. "Execution, torturous isolation, disability? What's with all of these specific p-punishments?"

Yukikuma shrugged. "Death's overrated whenever rules are broken, I have a couple of torture devices I've been wanting to use, and what better victims than troublemakers?" Yukikuma questioned wickedly. "Also, if the guilty party gets executed for failing to cover their crime, it only makes sense to execute the innocent if they can't pinpoint the murderous fiend who disrupted the harmony among you all. Not that there's any harmony in the first place."

Shiori in particular looked troubled, she was trying to calm herself down. "S-Singular e-entity…? What does that e-even mean…?" she asked, messing with the flower in her hair.

Miwa shrugged. "Isn't it just a fancy phrase? I'm pretty sure it's just saying that we can only kill 3 people, not that _anyone_ would do that." she barked, sending a pointed look at everyone.

"Wouldn't we?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice that said that.

It was Fuyu.

Jikan's face flushed red with anger. "What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?!"

"She's only pointing out the obvious, not that this is real anyways, so why're you getting so fired up?" Unmei said matter of factually, not quite realizing how patronizing his tone of voice was.

"That doesn't mean she should've said it." Misa said, sending a disappointed look over at Fuyu. The Oneirologist clutched her stomach and turned away, her face frustrated.

Kunie noticed and turned a harsh glare at Misa. "Hey! Aren't you an adult? Stop bullying her!"

Misa looked flustered as she stared at Kunie incredulously. "That's rich coming from you, I'm not bullying her!" she snapped. Realizing what she did, her face flushed even more and turned her attention on Lily, who had fallen asleep. "Can someone help me get her to bed? I won't be able to carry her myself."

"I will." Isamu volunteered at once, who looked uncomfortable the entire time and just wanted an excuse to get away. "I think we're all a little shaken up and getting angry at each other will do nothing, I suggest we all rest for the night, it's getting late anyways."

That was true. Chisuke looked out the window and it was dark, Chisuke's stomach grumbled embarrassingly. He blushed slightly, hoping no one heard that. Suddenly, something was shoved into his face, surprising him. It was Mika, who shyly smiled at him, and her face grew red; and her smile grew wide.

"I heard your s-stomach." she admitted, causing Chisuke to groan. She frantically shook her head. "No, no. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but, I know it isn't o-organic." The Chocolatier grew more nervous. "B-But m-m-maybe t-this c-c-chocolate cake will do…?" Mika grew quiet, her self-esteem clearly low.

Chisuke just stared at her awkwardly. He suspected that Mika might have an infatuation with him, and while he's had his fair share of fan-girls, he just wasn't into her. There's no way he would go out with a girl like Mika, she just wasn't his type, after all-

-Mika was fat. Chisuke would never go out with a fat girl. He had standards, and she didn't meet them. He theorized that Mika's talent more likely than not has made her fat and he was about to tell her so, but he didn't get the chance.

"I'm not going to bed." Tatsunari objected.

"Me neither, this is very serious and I believe it needs a thorough discussion." Kai supported, an unusually serious look on his face.

Ginjiro, who hadn't spoken up in a while, timidly raised a hand. "I'm really sleepy though…" he muttered softly.

Unmei scoffed. "Why are you all so worried? This isn't real anyways, you guys can discuss whatever, but leave me out of it." and with that, Unmei left the room. Ginjiro followed closely behind, giving an apologetic smile.

Tatsunari's face was grave with frustration as he growled out his next question. "Who here doesn't give a shit about making a plan and just wants to go to bed?"

Nobody spoke up, but after a couple of minutes Shiori raised her hand nervously. "I don't feel so well… It's been such a s-stressful day, I just want to go to sleep." Shiori got up from her chair and briskly walked out, muttering a quick goodnight.

Fuyu was the next one to get up, who glanced at everyone before giving a wispy smile. "Goodbye friends, don't stay up too late, sweet dreams." Kunie was quick to follow Fuyu, not really caring about the planning phase.

"I don't give a shit about this meeting, and neither does Aijin." Jikan spat out.

Aijin spluttered and looked alarmed. "I-I don't!?" he questioned.

For the second time, Jikan glared at the smaller boy. "You don't." he fiercely whispered. He started to walk out, and gestured for Aijin to follow. Aijin looked conflicted, but was about to follow, before being held back by Miwa.

"He doesn't answer to you, stop being such a jackass." Miwa told him with narrowed eyes. She looked at Aijin a lot more softly. "You don't have to do what he says, you do what you want to do."

Aijin shook his head. "It's f-fine! R-Really! I don't want to cause any trouble…" Aijin quickly walked out, Miwa crying out his name as she forcefully stood from her chair, but it was no use.

Jikan just smirked. "See? Stop being such a pain in the ass Miwa, you're becoming way less cooler than I thought." he slowly followed after Aijin, walking with an infuriating swagger. Miwa's golden eyes flashed with hurt as she slowly sat down.

"We'll take Lily back to her room." Isamu whispered softly, concerned eyes gazing down at Lily as he started to pick her up bridal style.

Misa stood up, ready to follow Isamu. "If you can carry her to her room, I'm sure I can drag her to her bed. You can't get in because of the rules…"

Isamu nodded, flashing a small smile at Misa. "Good idea, thank you for helping me." and the two left.

Nobody else made a move to leave.

Nobody else made a move to leave. "Is that all?" Tatsunari asked everyone sneeringly.

Akari's face was hardened. "Yes. I'm not leaving, so don't even try." she told him seriously.

"None of us have eaten all day, right?" Chisuke asked everyone. There were only nods, so Chisuke continued. "I'm not saying I'll ditch the discussion, but like Isamu said, we're all kinda angry and I think the lack of food is to blame." he paused. "I could use some help in the kitchen though."

Mika looked excited, and got herself ready to volunteer, before Chisuke spoke again. "Miwa, come help me?" the girl in question looked surprised, but nodded readily. Mika looked downtrodden as Chisuke and Miwa left to make some dinner for everyone.

* * *

"Hey, sorry for dragging you out of there, but it looked like neither of us were clear headed." Chisuke apologized as he put an apron on, passing one to Miwa, which she caught easily.

"Is this about what Jikan said to me?" Miwa asked as she put on her apron.

Chisuke awkwardly nodded. "Yeah… He was kind of an asshole, but I saw myself in him, and the way I acted towards you earlier in the day; it wasn't cool… So, truce?" he held a hand for Miwa to shake. She shook it easily enough.

"Truce." she smiled. She then donned a worried look. "I am worried about both Aijin and Jikan though, I didn't think Jikan would be so dominating, and Aijin just followed along like some helpless prisoner, it pisses me off!" she fumed, stabbing some lettuce multiple times with force.

Chisuke just listened as he continued to cut some vegetables. He hadn't planned on making anything too extravagant, just some stir fry should enough for tonight. Miwa made a face as she looked on in disgust at the vegetables. "Ew, are you some sort of health nut?"

"Are you a junkie?" Chisuke quipped back.

Miwa burst out laughing. She laughed so hard it was enough for Chisuke to crack a smile. Even though this is probably the most bonding he's done all day, he can't deny that choosing Miwa to come with him was a selfish decision on his part. The first reason he chose Miwa is because he'd look better in everyone's eyes, he rationalized that if he was seen as a nice guy trying to cheer up someone who was hurt, he wouldn't become targeted. His second selfish reason is because he just wanted any excuse to get out of that stuffy room for a second, it was heavy with tension and conflict, and quite frankly he was a bit sick of it. Finally, his last selfish reason is because he didn't want to be alone with Mika. Chisuke thought nothing of her at the time, but with the interactions he's had with her, it's become a bit hard to keep a smile as she's started to become annoyingly clingy.

Speak of the devil, Mika bounded into the room eagerly. "H-Hey! Are you nearly done? We've changed our location to the front of the cabin, Isamu's got a warm fire going so it should be very toasty!'"

Chisuke held back a groan and nodded. "Yeah, just about done, we made some stir fry; think everyone will like it?"

Mika nodded vigorously. "Absolutely! It smells good from here, you probably need some helping hands, right?" she impressively balanced four plates and carefully walked out of the kitchen. Chisuke and Miwa both took two plates and followed in her suite.

As Chisuke gave a plate to Isamu, he smiled kindly and patted the Mystery Novelist's back. "You're a star Chisuke, it smells good too."

"Oh yeah! It's so delicious, thank you for making this Chisuke, I'll be sure to enjoy it!" Mika praised happily.

Kai, who sat next to Mika, side glanced her; his brows furrowed in annoyance. "It's adequate." he admitted.

"Never mind the food." Tatsunari intervened. "We need to start planning our next course of action."

"Shouldn't it be to find a way out?" Akari asked, head tilted.

"Impossible." he shot down. "Until we get these bombs out of our heads, we can't actively look for a way out."

Misa brought a fist to her chin. "Still, it shouldn't hurt to look outside, right? Even if we can't look for a way out, we can at least explore the landscape to get a better idea of our surroundings."

Isamu nodded approvingly. "Good point! We would probably go insane if we were stuck in this cabin, right?"

"We wouldn't want to suffer cabin fever now, would we?" Kai said with a pleasant smile, an amused look directed in Chisuke's direction.

Chisuke rolled his eyes. "How clever, you know one of my book titles, brilliant."

Kai smiled, almost creepily. "I'm certain I know a lot about you Chisuke, more than even you know yourself, to be perfectly honest."

"Of course you do…" Chisuke sighed to himself.

"Is it worth organizing a routine? I think it's better if we can schedule a time for everyone to meet up, we shouldn't make midnight meetings a habit, breakfast would be a more opportune time." Akari suggested, scribbling down a time table.

"Amazing Akari! Is this the talent of the Ultimate Organizer at work?!" Kai marvelled, watching the Organizer with awe and fascination.

Akari giggled cutely. "If that's what you want to call it, sure!"

Miwa looked wistful. "I was just thinking, if everyone had stayed, it would've been cool to have a midnight feast." she then blushed. "T-Technically we are, I was… Thinking about everyone else."

Tatsunari clicked his tongue. "We don't have the time for foolhardy nonsense, we need to make a plan, and fast." he then scowled. "First, we need to talk about the unruly bunch here. It's clear that more than half of you lack discipline, and I will have things go my way."

Miwa and Misa were the most disapproving.

"You're acting exactly like Jikan! What is it with guys trying to fight for dominance? You don't control anyone here!" Miwa shouted, her face red with anger.

"I strongly agree, I will not fall into line to a dictatorship. In fact, that sounds like enslavement you're trying to suggest, I will not go along with it." Misa declared, standing her ground as she fearfully glared at the much bigger man.

"I don't want to upset anyone here, but doesn't he sort of have a point?" Akari inquired. She rushed to explain herself as the two girls turned their glare on her. "I mean, I wouldn't have phrased it like that, but it's exactly as Miwa said; we're all fighting with each other. I'm not suggesting dictatorship, but there needs to be a functioning foundation for us to effectively cooperate with each other."

Tatsunari nodded approvingly. "Well said, at least _someone_ here is being sensible."

P"lease! No more fights!" Isamu begged. "We either discuss this properly, or we can just forget about this for tonight and just go to bed!"

Misa breathed a heavy sigh. "That sounds like a lovely idea. I apologize, but I should've gotten a good night's rest in the first place." as she walked out, she turned to Chisuke with a teasing smile. "Now, don't have any drinks without my supervision, alright?"

Chisuke huffed as the clicking of Misa's heels could be heard.

"Might I suggest we just go to bed." Kai suggested. "It breaks my heart to see everyone get so heated over nothing. If we save it for the morning, not only are our heads cleared, we also have everyone in attendance to give their own opinions."

Before Tatsunari could object, Isamu smiled. "I completely agree! To be perfectly honest, I wanted to go to bed, but I was afraid everyone would start fighting if I left. I would feel reassured if everyone went to bed."

Tatsunari sighed deeply. "If that is the consensus, we can adjourn the meeting. Go to bed." with that command Tatsunari professionally made his way to his room.

"Prick." Miwa muttered bitterly.

Isamu opened his mouth, but Chisuke beat him. "Just leave it alone for now, like you said, we're all tired."

Isamu reluctantly nodded.

"I'm relieved." Mika admitted. "I didn't think this meeting would go anywhere, but I was too nervous in case I missed out on anything important."

"I suppose we cannot leave the plates here." Kai mused to himself as plenty of empty plates laid around the room. "Who wants to wash them."

Akari raised her hand immediately. "I will, I need to make up for my earlier freak out."

"You can't be blamed for that Akari, it was only natural to react the way you did." Isamu told her, his face concerned.

Akari brushed him off. "Don't worry about it! I want some alone time and cleaning the dishes seems like a practical use of my time. Really, It's not a problem!"

"At least let me assist you carry the plates, It's a lot for just one person." Isamu insisted.

Akari stared at him for a moment before simply smiling. "Thank you Isamu, you're really sweet!"

Isamu spluttered as he blushed a deep red. "I'm o-only doing what anyone else would, ma'am." he coughed into his head.

As the two gathered the plates, Mika smiled softly. "I'm glad Isamu seems nice, I was worried we would have a battle of the sausages or something."

Chisuke and Kai deadpanned while Miwa just face palmed.

Mika, realizing what she had said, blushed heavily. "No! T-T-That's not what I m-m-meant at all!" she squeaked, burying her face in her hands as she started to try and shrink herself.

Miwa just laughed as she grabbed Mika by the wrist. "Let's leave these sausages and have some lettuce time between us, okay?"

As the two walked out, Mika could be heard asking Miwa what she meant by lettuce time.

It was just Kai and Chisuke now.

"You've been awfully quiet Yukizome." Kai said.

Chisuke shrugged. "I didn't have anything insightful to input, besides, talking with a lot of people in the room just bugs me more than anything."

"If those ladies are going to have their lettuce time… Why don't we go have our sausage time?" Kai said jokingly.

"If it gets you to stop making those horrible innuendos, than sure."

As the two were walking, Kai asked Chisuke a question. "Have you thought about the question I asked you at the beginning?"

"No, it hasn't been on my mind since we've been in this killing game. It's stupid, isn't it? We didn't even see Yukikuma leave, that's how much we fought." Chisuke quietly. They arrived at Kai's room door.

"This is my room, thank you for accompanying me." Kai thanked gratefully. "And remember, put some thought into the question."

Chisuke waved him off as he walked to his own room. He walked in, and promptly fell onto his bed. Despite being a kidnapped victim, Yukikuma had gone out of their way to make the beds comfortable, so it wasn't an entirely uncomfortable. He noticed that his room didn't have any windows, which was probably for the best.

As Chisuke laid in his bed, he began to think about Aunt Mae. Why had she encouraged him to come here? She never mentioned anything about this happening. He missed her being all fussy with him, making sure he was well fed, good education.

Chisuke smiled as he remembered having to be put into another school because Aunt Mae had been very vocal about how vile his first school was. It wasn't as vile as she made it out to be, but she always wanted what was best for him, and he missed her very much.

" _I love you Aunt Mae._ "

* * *

 **Prologue - END**

 **Chapter 1: Cabin Fever - Begin**

 **Survivors: 16**

* * *

 **Yes! We are finally done with the prologue after being here forever! I hope you guys really enjoye** **d this chapter! Feel free to review as that's the best motivator for any writer to keep writing! If you have any qualms with how your OC has been portraye** **d, feel free to PM me an** **d I'll be sure to rea** **djust it for the future!**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- zephryr**

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

Lily's eyes suddenly shot open as she quickly sat up.

"Sandy!" she shouted out immediately. Thankfully, her robotic dog had barked back and she quickly hugged it.

"Oh Sandy, today has just been the actual worse! Ginny kept controlling you, and it made me so upset!" Lily pouted. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled.

"Man, I'm starving, do you want anything to eat Sandy? Maybe I have some spare batteries I can give you." she rummaged in her draws, and pulled out some batteries. "It's highly suspicious that whoever kidnapped me knows what you eat Sandy, but for conveniences sake, I don't care."

Lily held out the batteries, and Sandy promptly ate it. She barked happily, wagging her tail.

"Good girl! Now mama Lily needs to eat, kay? Now come with me so you can protect me, even though I'm practically immortal, you make me feel safe Sandy." Lily rambled to herself as she left her room.

"Now that I think about it, I tend to rant a lot when I'm by myself, why is that? I feel like the normal reaction would be because I'm highly insecure and loneliness is the new emo, but at the same time I'm not lame like that. I'm awesome and know it, so what could possibly be the reason?"

Lily shrugged as she entered, suddenly, an exciting thought entered her head.

She was going to make morning _very_ interesting.


End file.
